Shadow of Tranquility
by lemony.club
Summary: Born as a human, served as a devil, resurrected as an angel and finally empowered by an Aspect. Naruto Uzumaki's childhood wasn't a happy one, but he did have a loving family. Fate dictated it otherwise when his village burned, his sister dying; unable to help her. He swore that he would protect her, love her. Will he get another chance after her bone has turned to dust? AU! R&R!
1. Prologue - Act I

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Memory Lane/Names_  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

First off, the main pairing is NarutoxKoneko in this story even though there are many female characters he interacted with. The Nekomata is the true heroine, and her epilogue will be showed at the very end of the story. Finally, this is not Elemental Nations Naruto, but I do use a lot of techniques with slight modification. Naruto is almost same level as Great Red. You will see why eventually.

* * *

**=[Prologue]=  
Act I  
**

Before the dawn of creation, there were Aspects. They do not know when or how they came to be nor did they care. They simply existed, and no one really knew why. Eons went by before the universe was born. It expanded across the emptiness, becoming a glimmer of hope from the cold darkness and filled the void with life. From that moment onward, each Aspect gained a conscious thought, a feeling. You could say that the universe gave them a desire, a yearning for something beyond their own pointless and aimless existence. They began to change, shifted, and think for themselves. Soon enough, each took a new form to interact with the physical plane. That form was an orb of light. It allowed them to see and feel the beauty of creation while seeking for a place they would call home.

Time flew by as all things in the universe were attracted to each other. Countless particles fused into one, forming stars and orbiting celestial bodies. Then something different came into being, calling themselves gods, the first one. Immortal, graceful, unchanging they were. However, the universe believed only with death, life would be cherished, and thus mortals were given breath, allowing them to open their eyes to the wonders. Unfortunately, that also spelt doom. From humanity came forth corruptions and sins as their ingenuity begot them; like a parent would give birth to a child.

These strange urges and emotions corrupted the very core of many first ones, and the gods fell from grace. Their purity destroyed, and with their heart changed, their form altered with some to twisted, vile abomination. This was how countless of other species was born, living among side with humans. A few called themselves devils due to the dark nature of their now mutated powers. A balance between all species existed from then on. It was an uneasy and delicate peace, but it was peace nonetheless.

It was then that one of the orbs stopped accompany its brothers and sisters. It was strange that they came to know each other as siblings, yet they do not know if that was true. The orb of light that separated the others had a crimson red glow; like blood that eventually be spilled when the fragile balance would inevitable shatter.

Similarly to a troublesome child, the red orb broke through the dimensional barrier and invaded what one would call the **_Dimensional Gap_**. As a greedy child, it did not want to share. Using its power, it had evicted a Dragon God from her home like an owner before taking the form of a massive dragon; truly worthy of its power. The red Aspect had changed, and known to all as the Great Red, the **_Apocalypse Dragon_**. It was feared for eons to come.

But what happened to the other Aspect? Four there were; now three remained. They stopped at a green, lustrous world as the fragile balance shattered. Three factions arose from the ashes, the Angels, Devils and the Fallen Angels. Under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallens, they started a conflict that would eventually be known as the **_Great War_**.

It was during this turbulent time that our hero was born. It was an era where humans were nothing more than collateral damage and fodder to the great conflict that would engulfed all three dimensions.

"Onii-sama, I'm scare," a young girl with golden blond hair called out. Her malnourished arms wrapped around her big brother's neck as she rode his back through the desolated landscape. Her bright blue eyes were similar to her brother, only much more innocent. She coughed heavily since fate had decided to give her a weak body. The girl somehow contracted a fatal affliction since birth and there was no known cure. It was strange illness, almost foul in origin. The putrid stench in the air as the orphaned sibling passed through only elevated her pain.

"Don't be afraid, Imouto. Nii-san is here with you, as always, I promise Kaa-san and Tou-san that I will look after you. Remember that I will always love and protect you even if no one else does," the blond boy assured lovingly while wrapping his arms around her bottom before gently navigating through the debris that was once their rowdy village. The place that once was home was destroyed before the Great War even begun by strange demonic creatures.

The girl breathing got heavier as the boy put her down a small stone bench, and began salvaging whatever food remain hiding under the rubbles. He couldn't look at his sister at the moment as his eyes let go of several tears. He did not know what to do or how to save his sister. She was dying, slowly and painfully. She was his only family member, and he would gladly pay any price to save her from death.

Unknowingly to both children, a shadowy silhouette passed through the ruins nearby. It watched the blond-haired boy with amusement as the child tried to find anything that would sustain them. After a while, it decided to greet the boy. He quickly used his body to defend his sister against something he did not understand.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're a devil aren't you? I'm not afraid of you!" He knew this was a devil through his appearance. It was describe in their story and myth. They didn't believe it was real, but then neither were the monsters that attack their village.

"Yes… a Satan to be exact. You are strong willed, struggling in this forsaken world. Those fearless eyes… such potential you have and yet it is to be wasted here. I need someone like you in my army, child. Serve me for all eternity and I will save your sister from death's grip," a devilish man said darkly, tempting the boy with the offer. The child did not have to think twice and accepted the proposal.

"If you could save my sister then I will serve you for as long as you see fit," the boy said, his oceanic blue eyes unchanging. His conviction was unwavering as he bowed deeply before his would be master, one of the Great Four Satans; leader of the Devils. His forehead pressed against the dirt to show his commitment. He would gladly give his life, his all to save the only precious thing in his life. The Satans took that pledge, and resurrected the boy and his sister as devils with his own powers, thus saving the girl's life as mortal affliction would not affect their kind.

For the years that followed, the boy fought relentlessly, as one of the 72 pillars against the host of heavens as well as the Fallen. His human heart persisted with his devilish appearance even if he was no longer part of that race. Every now and then, he would weep for his former race's desecration in the war. Tried, he did to the best of his ability, to spare as many as possible to reduce the atrocities, but that wasn't enough. It was never enough.

"Onii-sama, the great one is not happy that you continuing to disobey his orders," the girl advised. Her jet black devil wings were flapping in the air alongside with her brother. Her former body was weak, not fitted to become a devil, yet she was allowed to be, thus she was not as strong as her brother was when she was reincarnated as one. She was nothing more than a mere hindrance in many battles. Many devils believed she was just a mere toy to the boy, who she called brother.

"I know, Imouto. But… I just can't kill them, even if they are below us. We were human once; do you still remember Kaa-sama and Tou-sama? They gave their lives to save ours from the youkai," the boy replied with a disdain in his voice. He despised the youkai race for what they did to him and his family. The duo looked below at the human's settlement. He was ordered to kill the weak and capture the strong. Only the strong would resupply their army with useable troops.

"This war had gone on for far too long," the boy muttered sadly, giving his head a shake. He was unable to see when the war would end, and it pained him so. He did not wish to fight, but the oath he took bound him to his master. The girl hugged her brother from the front, feeling his heartbeat as she remembered the time when everything was serene. They were happy with their loving parents, just the four of them side by side. They were poor, but they were content, and every day was filled with cheers and laughter. Those days were long passed, and became nothing more than a distance memory.

The boy continued shaking his head and held his sister. He could not carry out the command. He could kill those that can fight back, but to massacre the entire peaceful village? He could not do that no matter what form he took.

"Why did you not carry it out? Did you not pledge your all to me? My words are absolute!" the blond's master stated, sitting on top of the throne as the high-class devil should. The blond and his only sibling kneeled before the man once they returned back to the stronghold.

"I cannot attack those that could not defend themselves. Please forgive me, Master. I will take any punishment for this," the boy implored, hoping his master would see his reason and grant mercy. The Satan stood up from his seat; he had no need for such servant. Yes, the boy was strong, fearless with fearsome loyalty, but had questioned too many of his orders. He would not allow his retainers to disobey his direct order. It would make him look weak in the eyes of others.

"Naruto… Naruto… I really had high hope for you. From the moment I cursed your sister and destroy your village, I have watched what you would do, but you disappointed me again and again," the Satan revealed as Naruto's eyes widen at the declaration, but before he could do anything, his sister was lifted up from the neck and a loud cracked could be heard. The dreadful sound bounced off the blacken walls of the citadel, stabbing the boy's heart with every ominous echo.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared. Tears trailed behind the anguished cries as the reincarnated devil lunged himself forward in reckless rage. His body impacted against the dark energy blast that came from his ex-Master's palm. It pierced through several parts of his body, leaving gaping holes as he collapsed backward on to the cold and unforgiving floor. Coughing on blood, Naruto struggled to pull himself up and dragging his useless body slowly toward his sister. The bloody trail was created with his last breath as the building shook from external barrage.

"My Lord, the angels are attacking," a lowly devil rushed into the room to give the message. Naruto outstretched his bloody hand, trying to grab onto his sisters, whose eyes no longer shine. The messenger was stunted at the shocking sight, but did not do anything more than that.

Glass shattered as angels invaded one of the major headquarters of their enemy, hoping to deal a severe blow. The Satan was forced to flee as he was greatly outnumbered, leaving behind the still barely breathing Naruto. The dying devil held onto life as his rage was now unquenchable. His hand gripped his sister's one tightly, not wanting to let her go even though she was already gone.

"Stop! Isn't that Naruto of the Lucifer's Vanguard?" A handsome-looking man with blonde hair and green eyes ordered and kneeled beside the dying boy. Twelve magnificent wings were glowing on his back, and unlike other Angels whose wing were white, his was golden. Naruto turned over with great effort and looked up at the archangel.

"Micheal… help me… I… will … give you… Lucifer's head… it's… a … promise…" the boy begged desperately, choking on his own blood slowly. His hand never left his sister's one. He would not allow them to be separated, even in death. The Archangel looked at him for just a brief moment before ordering his company to bring back the dying devils back with them. Only their leader could make the final judgment.

God, leader of the Angels faction decided to help the boy hesitantly, but Naruto died before the verdict could be heard. The biblical god was powerful enough to stop the tainted soul from moving on, and reincarnated it as one of his archangels. The partial help of his greatest Archangel's essence helped immensely. That was how the maelstrom of rage came to be with only one goal in its mind: revenge.

Months went by and the end of the war was in sight as each side took more and more desperate measure. Spearheaded the vanguard was an archangel with twelve golden wings; many of the opposing side believed it was Micheal himself. However, the hosts of heaven knew better. They were disgusted of how a former devil was now leading the battle instead of the revered angel, himself. Constant distains in their words could be heard, but the boy didn't care. His path was clear and he had a promise to keep.

"LUCIFER! GET OUT HERE!" the archangel roared, sending thousands of light beams toward the demonic mass before him, impaling the lesser devils as he stormed the devil's keep, located deep within their territory. Hundreds of angels were fighting high-class devils as Naruto broke through their defensive line, and crashed through the door. His twelve golden wings spread wide open, casting the ominous shadow across the throne room like an angel of vengeance. No, he was an angel of vengeance.

There was only one person in the throne room, but it was not the one he was looking for. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S LUCIFER?" Naruto roared in rage, holding a brightly illuminated light spear in his hand.

"He's not here," the ultimate-class devil answered with a smirk. Impossible! Naruto knew for certain that Lucifer was here according to their intelligence. It was also strange that they could reach here so easily. There should be more ultimate-class devil guarding this fortress… it was as if they were hastily vacated.

"No… impossible," Naruto muttered before realized he had been duped as the smug ran across the face of the devil in front of him. The hosts of heaven had depleted their forces that were supposed to be defending their capital. Naruto had been tricked as the four Satans were marshaling their entire force for one clean strike, to deal a crippling blow.

Naruto turned immediately toward the entrance as his twelve wings were separated from his back by his two escorts. The light spears were blazing in their hands as their wings turned pitch black. Naruto was stunned as they continuing their surprise attack, impaling their spears through the blue eyes' shocked body. Blood sprayed across the solid light that had embedded itself into the soft flesh. Naruto collapsed on his knee, dropping his light spear from his hand in the process.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He could not believe he was betrayed and was fed false information. He was too brash, thinking that he could finally have his revenge. His blood started to drip off the weapon's side after running across its brilliant surface. The only sound could be heard in that moment was water droplets. The silence ended when the weapons was forcibly retrieved by the traitorous hands as Naruto gasped in agonizing pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we've never acknowledge you even after God have told… no, ordered us to do so, he had become senile, too compassionate for this war. We would lose and be exterminated if that was to continue. If he does not leave his throne to someone more capable, then we will make him see the error of his ways. Today, you have committed the greatest atrocity in our race. By collaborating with the devil, your real allegiance, you have taken most of the garrison away, rendering our defenses useless and giving the devil a free passage to strike into the heart of our capital. We here by sentence you to death," the fallen angels declared, framing Naruto as they raised their hands with their weapons glowed brightly.

"You… were the one… who told me…" Naruto muttered as he recovered his strength. Two spears materialize in each of his hands, and without further thought, he speared them into the traitorous angels. The archangel quickly pulled his weapons out of them and blocked the incoming strike from the ultimate-class devil. They clashed for a few moments, but Naruto was getting weaker by the second as his wound's opening became larger with each strike and maneuver he took. Before long, Naruto was kicked through the glass window on the wall side and into the abyss below. Without his wings, he fell into the ravine along with his light spear as it tumbling in air after its master.

Within the darkness, an archangel combated his consciousness; he didn't want to close his eyes and entered the embrace of death. "God… I'm so sorry," the boy muttered remorsefully. He was clipped, and could no longer fly. He couldn't return to heaven in time to warn the others. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to go away yet.

"I need to help them… Imouto, I couldn't avenge…" Naruto muttered weakly as a black orb floated nearby. It appeared to be attracted to the light. The shining surface of the spear pulsed as the orb swirled around the collapsed form of an archangel. Its slow, elegant path along the air was mesmerizing to those that watched. Even Naruto was enthralled by this, and for a moment, his injuries forgotten.

"**Ah young one, who lost everything, powerless yet still have room for compassion I sensed. Hmmm, allow me to help you in your endeavor. Devour me and you shall have powers like you never knew before,**" the orb offered, tempting the angel. Throughout his brief angelic existence, he did his best not to kill his birth race. This action was greatly frowned upon by other angelic beings. They didn't see devil as their equal and humans was even lower, insect below their feet. Humanity was nothing more than a cheap source of energy that they could empowered with through faith and worship.

Naruto spat out the blood collected around his lips before trying to speak, but failing. He was dying and only God could save him now. There weren't many choices for the blond. Either give up and die, or struggle to starve off the inevitable. A third choice was to merge with whatever this thing was and perhaps it would heal him. There was no other way as Naruto grabbed the orb and swallowed it without any more hesitation since his task was not done.

A surge of energy enveloped the boy as black veins spread across his body, binding him. His wounds emitted strange black light from within the torn flesh before it mended itself. The pain was excruciating, but it was not more so than the one within his soul, thus no scream came. His broken wings erupted in white feathers as bones started to spout to frame them. Naruto's bright blue eyes saw the detached feather, floating in front of him. Its golden glow and whiteness faded away as twelve of his wings closed around him. His holy wings were no longer. He had fallen as the sealed like black marks faded from his body.

He closed his bright blue eyes; several tears escaped from the corner and descended down his cheek. It left the boy's face, trailing along the blacken feather and onto the earthen floor at last. He cleared his eyes and stood up, spreading his wings wide open. He picked up his light spear near his feet as shadows started to ooze off from his hands, spreading across the angelic weapon, devouring the light as it quickly became a dark spear. Black lightning sparks jumping playfully across its now onyx surface, almost in anticipation of what about to begin. Naruto was still him for now, and he would need to rectify his mistake, even if it was the last thing he could do.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I didn't give the name to Naruto's imouto (little sister) because her name and appearance isn't important right now, for her soul will be reincarnated as Koneko Toujou, aided by the light orb as she remembered her previous life. This is dark Naruto, but he's not a monster since his ideals are pretty much intact. Heaven is currently burning as they are being sieged.

The four orbs are… yep you guessed it, the four horsemen of the apocalypse! I did change the color a little so it made more sense with the story.

**Red Aspect **represents War and Destruction, thus it's the Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon.  
**Black Aspect** represents Death and Corruptions, which is Naruto.  
**White Aspect** represents Serenity and Purification which is Koneko.  
**Green Aspect **is a secret.

There are some more powers each aspect gives, but I don't want to give out the surprise. It's one of the reason why this isn't OC character, since Jutsu should go with Naruto. Shadow clone ability is an obvious one that Black Aspect gives ^^V. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	2. Prologue - Act II

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

What to do, what to do… oh yeah… damn friend wanted to know what happened next in the prologue, so I took some time to write this… This chapter will conclude the current arc so enjoy. It will be a while until next arc. ^^V

* * *

**=[Prologue]=  
Act II**

High above the unchanging purple sky of the underworld, an angelic was flying at hypersonic speed, trailing shadows mist behind him. It would not have been possible for any angels – or devils – to move at such speed nor would they need to. They could simply teleport to wherever they wish, cutting out the travelled time.

"I'm still not fast enough," the blond boy muttered as twelve of his black wings extended backward with an unspoken command. They were producing enormous amount of thrust by projecting blacken solid substances behind. The boy's body was coated in a thin layer of the same substance in order to protect him from the shockwave that his impossible speed now produced. As abide with his wishes, all his wings glow eerily dark and expelled an even greater amount of the materials as his speed increased several fold.

Naruto couldn't teleport back to heaven anymore. He had fallen and so the heaven system had locked him out. He would need to find a weak point between dimensions and breakthrough that the old fashion way. He knew that the siege of heaven had already started, but he wanted to arrive there and protect the place that now was his home. There was another reason to be there as well. Lucifer, along with the rest of the Satans was leading the assault. The prospect of finally having his revenge was what really drove him forward. Besides killing the person who had destroyed his life and murdered his sister, he had nothing left to live for. He was so powerless, but not anymore as he could feel the darkness overwhelmed his senses. His entire being radiated with incredible energy.

Soon enough, Naruto found a weak spot and used his newly dark power to punch through the barrier, ripping the fabric of reality apart to create a rift. He immediately passed through. Heaven was burning as he had expected. Countless devils filled the sky as thousands of destructive blasts rained between the two battling factions. Naruto quickly threw the dark spear that was in his hand toward one of the devils in his path. Its trajectory was true as it pierced through the intended target. It continued onward, however, passing through several more, killing them and finally exploded amidst the unsuspecting mass. The resulting massive dark sphere of tainted energy engulfed several dozen others nearby; devil and angel alike was eradicated while more being flung away by the resulting shockwave.

Naruto's eyes widened at the devastation caused by a single spear. "Is that my power now?" the boy queried while devils and angels turned their attention at the new comer, seeing how their comrades had just been killed.

"What is a fallen angel doing here? Such destructive power! Is it Azazel?" Several of the angels called out, focusing on the twelve jet-black wings.

"No it's can't be, the Fallen had already dropped out of the war," one of the other angels said and materialized several light spears all around him. Naruto quickly glanced at them before realizing that his jet-black wings were unwelcome here. It was to be expected. The fallen were despised after all. His previous attack didn't help his case at all. In that single strike, the newly fallen angel had vaporized much of the devils in the vicinity along with several angels who was fighting them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, where's Micheal? Is God safe?" Naruto called out as the angels looked at him and started whispering to each other. The surviving devils in the area began to retreat and regroup elsewhere.

"So you have fallen huh, we were wondering when you would. Micheal had given his essence – his very life force – to you so you could be resurrected as one of us. We let you joined our ranks and loved you as our own, but you… you desecrated it all by joining the Fallen."

"No, it's –

"I don't want to hear, _a devil always will be a devil_," one of them asserted with venom in his voice before throwing his spears at Naruto. He didn't bother letting the boy explained fully.

Several more angels did the same, following the first as the blond grabbed one of the airborne spear as it came close to him on reflex. It grew in size and turned pitch back as his new corruptive ability overtook it, rewriting its construct and strengthened it. There were many incoming deadly light flying toward him. Naruto quickly had his wings closed around him, protecting him from the incoming barrage. Light spears impacted against the fallen protective wings. Many explosions started all around him, producing multicolored light work initially. The light shifted rapidly and it became pure darkness afterward. Naruto's new shadow ability had protected him and devoured the light simultaneously. He didn't understand why, at least not yet then.

"Even the Fallen don't taint our light, what kind of abomination are you?"

"STOP THIS! I am not the enemy," Naruto beseeched desperately, but his requested was ignored as several of them started flying toward, and began their assault in close combat. The ex-archangel didn't want to fight them as he still considered them as his allies. All he could do was evading their relentless attacks. He flew around the sky of heaven while their city was burning below them.

"**Hmm, why do you run? You could end them without any trouble,**" a voice in his head questioned, seemingly unsure the reason why. Naruto quickly remembered who this was. He really had merged with that entity, but it was too late now to regret his decision.

"I can't do that; they are my… friends," Naruto answered as he flew closer to the central spire of the capital, evading the light projectiles along the way. Micheal would have been there if there was no battle going on. The voice didn't say anything further as if it was thinking or trying to understand the human emotions of its host.

As the blond got closer to his intended destination, he saw someone that caused his blood to boil.

"LUCIFER!" Naruto roared in rage as he threw the dark spear from his hand. The spear flew through the air, spinning and trailing ominous sparks. It managed to pierce through the shoulder of its owner's archenemy. Lucifer was stunned at the speed and power behind the projectile. The powerful devil tried to pull it out with one hand but the spear refused to comply with his wishes. It even tried to seep through his skin, corroding his flesh with its dark power. Anyone can be consumed by darkness if given enough time.

"**These devils are so strange,**" the voice in the blond head said almost childish as if it couldn't understand some the basic survival instincts. Naruto decided to ignore that for now. The angels that were chasing him quickly engaged the nearby devils as they were being attacked. Naruto was too quick for them; they couldn't keep up with him at all.

"What is this, how did you get this power?" Lucifer said while trying to stop the foreign power from invading his body. The only thing that sustained him now was his immersed demonic energy, but it was fighting a losing battle as it couldn't understand this invader at all. It was like a virus, trying to take control of his body. He brushed his silver back and looked directly at his former servant while a series of explosions nearby rocked the foundation of the capital. Those sounds were drowned when a huge one occurred, blinding most people.

An angel with twelve golden wings, battered and bruised, was sent across the city from the collapsing central tower. The building immediately enveloped in a spiraling black sphere before it dissipated, leaving littered remains. Lucifer took this chance and dashed forward. The Satan was able to pierce the boy's chest with his bare hand.

Naruto was distracted, worried about Michael in that instant. The limb of Lucifer went cleanly through his heart as he coughed up blood. His face was stunned due to his own recklessness. He was a seasoned warrior and he made the most stupid mistake, being distracted in a battle.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed while raising his fist to the side. It was wrapped in flickering shadow like flames. He then unleashed a devastating punch against Lucifer's face. The power behind it was enough to shatter the Satan's jaw, bypassing his demonic defense and sent him across the burning city. The offending hand retrieved itself from the boy's chest. Blood started to spill out the opening. Naruto quickly covered the hole with one hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Darn it, I knew he was strong, I shouldn't have been distracted," Naruto scolded himself while his vision became hazy due to the blood loss. "Shit…"

"**Don't you need that organ… was it a heart? In order to stay alive?**" the voice asked, almost like a child, not sure if a heart was necessary or not. It obviously didn't have one and yet it was alive.

"Duh, but look like I'm missing one," Naruto retorted weakly, trying to make a joke in a bad situation. He couldn't believe that he was about to die… again.

"**I see… do you want another one?**" the voice asked as the blond blinked. Was the being within his very soul offering him another one? He wasn't sure. Before today, he didn't know it existed.

"You can do something like that?" Naruto questioned skeptically. There was no reply, but the blond was astonished as shadow filled the opening in his chest, and quickly regenerated his missing heart and sealed the hole. Naruto's strength returned as he stood up and jumped toward where Lucifer currently at, and to finish the job. He made a note to thank his… soul mate later.

The downed Satan quickly sent two dark beams at incoming blond with both able hands. Naruto wings covered him in haste as the potent beam crashed into him. The raw destructive energy was strong enough to push him back but Naruto held his ground through shear will. His feet, which were embedded into the concrete floor, also helped. Turning to his side while his wings protected him, he created another dark spear with one hand and threw it at Lucifer.

The Satan managed to dodge it. One spear embedded in him was enough as he promptly tried to fly away. His escape was blocked, for a twelve wings fallen seemingly teleported next to him. That was how fast the boy is with his new ability. The afterimage on the ground faded away.

"Impossible!" Lucifer's eyes widen, no one could move that fast, let alone in air.

"This is for my sister!" Naruto shouted as shadow covered his fist once again and embedded itself deep into Lucifer's gut. It didn't break through the flesh. It didn't need to. The Satan's devil's muscles were no match for the empowered fist just like when the fist had smashed against his jaw before.

Naruto continued his enraged assault across his sister's murderer's body. His relentless punches shattered bones, breaking muscles tissues apart through blunt force alone. Lucifer coughed out blood as he bowed over in excruciating pain. A hammer strike into the back of his head sent him crashing into city building below, smashing through all the floors with his body and slapping against the solid foundation on ground level. The impact sent fissure across the level, destroying support pillars and walls.

"**Why do you not finish him off already?**" the voice asked, wondering why its host was toying with someone who was much weaker than him. Just one blast would be enough.

"No, not yet, I want him to feel more pain! I want him to suffer as I have; I want to look in his face as I tore away all that he held dear. I want him to know that he was the cause of all of this! I am a monster of his own making," Naruto roared furiously and flew into the collapsing building. He sent Lucifer outside forcibly through the still standing wall with an enraged and devastating kick to the jaw. The wall wasn't standing anymore after that. It joined the rest of the support structure. Naruto walked out the building slowly toward the battered Satan as the building finally crumpled behind him.

"How does it feel to be so helpless now? This is how I feel when you took the only thing that matter away from me! Have a taste of my pain!" Naruto shouted as he stopped in front of the broken devil while shadows swirled all around him. Lucifer simply let out a chuckle. The man was seemingly unconcerned for his imminent death.

"Naruto… Naruto… You will forever be denied the chance of avenging your sister," Lucifer smirked as his demonic aura soared to new height instantly. It was at a dangerous level, and no devil would unleash that much unless…. Naruto's eyes widened as his wings hurriedly covered himself. Shadow also coated its surface, fortifying its defensive power greatly. A titanic explosion occurred, enclosed both of them and the surrounding. It grew in size before spitting out the ball of black feathers across the battlefield, and through several buildings.

"LUCIFER! Damn it all… my revenge…" Naruto shouted in anguish. The wall he had impacted finally managed to stop his momentum. Lucifer had committed suicide rather than allowed to be killed by Naruto. In that last moment, the devil had forever denied the boy what he sought for most. The orb within the boy soul wondered whether it mattered or not. Lucifer was dead, did it matter how he died?

Naruto fell forward and out fractured wall. He was on his knee. His wings opened wide, covered him in gloomy shadows. He looked at his hands as tears stream down his face. Even with his new bound powers, he couldn't have his revenge. He couldn't avenge his sister. It was now forever out of his reach.

"LUCIFER! I swear… I will hunt down all your kin, I will destroy your house, I will watch it burn for what you have done," Naruto vowed then that he would. If he couldn't kill the man who was responsible for all his suffering then he would end the man's line and make his children suffer. This was the promise and that promise Naruto would keep.

The blond flew up in the air and searched for a certain person. It was strange that they were at odd with each other when the war first started, being on different side and all. Now, near the end, the golden angel was his friend, probably his only true friend.

Michael who was leaning against a broken pillar as Naruto floated toward him and landed on the ground.

"Are you alright, Michael?" Naruto asked, kneeling beside his friend, looking over the angel's grevious wounds. The long blond-haired man with green eyes just chuckled after noticing the jet-black wings.

"Not really, you don't look well yourself, Naruto-kun," Michael tried to make a joke before frowning.

"God… is dead. He managed to kill Beelzebub and Asmodeus, but was critically wounded. That explosion before was due to Leviathan. The crazed woman self-destructed, killing him and I think fatally wounded me," Michael said as his breathing became heavier. Naruto told Michael that Lucifer was also no more while trying to figure out way to help the archangel.

"That makes all four then," was the archangel reply.

Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael were nowhere in sight. They were probably busy holding back the devil's assault. Even with all their leaders gone, there were still many powerful ultimate-class devils with great ambitions. On heaven side, Michael was the strongest of them all even after he gave up some of his essence, around a third, to Naruto. It was to grant the boy the power of a true archangel instead of an poorly imitated one. Naruto had never understood why Michael had helped him.

"I will give you back your essence, with it, you will have your original strength back and will survive this," Naruto said as Michael shook his head in refusal.

"No, Naruto, you will die. It cannot be extracted. The process will kill you. By some chance that you survive, you would lose your angelic powers, or what left of it now," Michael refused as Naruto looked away in shame. He had fallen, and likely corrupting Michael's essence within him. Still, there might be a chance.

"**So that was it then, I thought something was out of place within you,**" the deep voice said as Naruto quickly asked what it had meant. It told him that Michael's essence was interfering with Naruto's new power because it was not part of him; it was alien object inhibiting his body like a large boulder in a river, disturbing the flow.

"But would I lose my angelic power if it was removed?" Naruto followed on while Michael pondered who Naruto was talking to. The voice remained silent. It wasn't sure what would happen if that essence was removed. Currently, Naruto's power was not fully utilized because of that foreign essence. The boy was strong, stronger than he'd ever been, but still weak in comparison to what a true Aspect could have been. The dark entity thought for a bit before replying.

"**Do you have a choice?**"

That answer was clear enough. Naruto needed to give back Michael's essence so the archangel could heal at his full potential. It should be enough to save his life. Since God was now dead, Michael was the only who could lead the host of heaven. The other Seraphs were unfit, especially Gabriel who was completely clueless about a lot of things, simple and common things. Without Michael, heaven would truly be lost and so will the glimmer hope in this dark world.

"Do it," Naruto ordered like a boss. The shadow orb complied nonetheless as Naruto moved toward Michael in an almost kissing fashion as Micheal's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing…" the straight angel said, wondering if his friend wanted him to fall as well, but there were better way than doing that. Besides, he wasn't into such thing.

"Stay still," Naruto interrupted the pure being's struggle. It was somewhat amusing as their lips almost touched. Just a bit more and they would perform the sinful act. Golden stream mist came out of Naruto mouth as the shadow was evicting it from his body. It sought out its original owner, and went into Michael's, rejoining the rest. Naruto stood up and felt a bit woozy.

"I will stop this battle, but I guess I'm no longer allowed to be here when this is over," Naruto said as his face went dark. He started to hold his chest in mild discomfort. The dreadful feeling only grew stronger, overwhelming his senses as shadow seeping across his body, crackling and forming jagged lines all over his skins. The feeling of rejection had gripped the boy's heart as the darkness swelled within him, growing with every passing moment.

"**What are you doing!? You are allowing your own power to consume you!**" the orb shouted loudly but the boy could no longer hear its voice. Shadow invaded his bright blue eyes, turning it pitch black as grim memories and nightmares infested his mind. Flashes of Sorrows, suffering, anguishes that had tormented him as Michael's purity was no longer holding it back. First was the destruction of his village by the youkai, manipulated via Lucifer's hand to meet his own end. The images of his parents using their bodies to shield him and his sister were so vivid. Their dying voices and his sister's cries rang in his head, vibrating through his body and stabbing his heart.

"Youkai…" Naruto growled as his face became feral. Nine tails fox was what given birth to all youkai as the book in his village had taught him. The image of the nine tail fox filled his mind as the shadow complied and erupted upward from it. It carried the source of its power along the rising pillar. It expanded, swirled around the boy, forming a titanic mythical beast. Its pitch-black eyes and massive onyx body grabbed every angels and devils' attention.

"**Betrayed… Betrayers… BEGONE!**" the colossal beast roared as winds sucked into its mouth rapidly forming a swirling ball of condense air. The beast roared once more, blasting the ball toward the stunned masses. The windy projectile expanded as soon as it left the beast's jaw. The growing ball of destruction shredded everything in its path and then exploded when it reached critical size, flattening the landscape.

"NARUTO!" Michael shouted, seeing his friend was lost in hatred. A swing of the beast tail was about to slammed into the archangel, but he evaded to the side. The massive black tendrils carved up the spot he was previously at. Several more tails swinging around, swatting devils and angels alike as if they were mere flies. The beast no longer recognized anyone.

"What is this thing!?" a devil asked, floating near another angel.

"It's like those blasted heavenly dragons," the angel stated. They remembered back when **_Ddraig_** and **_Albion_**, the two heavenly dragon fought each other with complete disregard for their own allies in the crossfire. That wasn't true, the dragons didn't have allies, and everyone was fair game in their constant brawl. They simply didn't care about anyone beside themselves. The angels and devils decided to get rid of this creature just like they did with the dragons. Their combined might can overwhelm anything, or so they thought.

The angels and devils started joined forces and attacked the beast after seeing how it was attacking both sides. The nine tail shadowy creature grunted as light spears and dark beams impacted against its massive body. Being huge just made it an easier target.

"**DISAPPEAR!**" It roared as shadow swirled across the blacken body before sending outward into the area at all directions. The wave of energy was strong enough to evict all its attackers, sending them tumbling away from the immediate vicinity. The fox began spamming dozens of condense ball of winds in all directions. Each of them was able to kill dozens of angels or devils at once regardless whether they were high level or not. Everything died and ripped apart if they were hit. Its nine extremely long tails swing left and right, flattening everything in sight, and continued slapping humanoid flies around.

"Michael, what is this thing?"

"Naruto… I don't know how, but he had gained power beyond even…" Michael stop what he was about to say. It was blasphemy to think anyone could have more power than God. He decided to gather his energy so it would heal his wounds more rapidly while retained a frown on his expression.

"I tried to stop him with reason, but he didn't seem to hear me at all," the strongest angel stated as his siblings floated around him, watching the devastation being unleashed.

"He's destroying what left of our home… we have to stop him…" one of the Seraphs said as Michael hesitantly nodded. The four guardians of heaven gathered up their powers and attacked the beast with their most powerful spell.

The beast grunt as it felt the impact. It quickly looked at its attacker as shadow continued streaming out of its eyes as if it remembered something. A flash, a memory had surfaced under all the anguish.

"**EVEN YOU…**" The beast roared in pain as nine of its tails detached from its rear. They wrapped around one end, forming a sphere and shrank in size and became nine dark ominous floating dense balls. The angels and devils wasn't sure what those balls was until all nine of them shot a beam out, piercing through everyone before swiping across the field, bisecting everything they touch. Hills, mountains collapsed.

Fears gripped everyone's heart at the monstrous power. The one that didn't get hit immediately attacked the beast in retaliation. One of the balls expanded into a flat sheet – a shield – and blocked the incoming attacks by covering its master body.

Every strike was absorbed into it, disappearing into the darkness, before thousands of dark spears emerged from the abyss that was the shield and sprayed at the masses. Countless dark spherical explosions covered the sky as angels, devils and their minions were erased from existence.

"**Wow, I'm impress…**" the dark orb complimented technique. It was totally unconcerned for the destruction that his host had unleashed. It didn't feel anything nor care to understand. It wasn't human so why should it. What it had desired most has been achieved. It had found a home as well as a companion. So what if its host destroy this place, there were plenty others. This was just one world among countless other.

Several balls fused together and formed flat helix sword. The weapon then butchered the ants at its master's wrath. Angels and devils counterattacks become ragged as they tried their best to dodge those fatal strikes. Their armies were slaughtered before something they could not understand. They no longer wish to fight each other anymore, only to survive this ordeal. Several ultimate devils had retreated from the battle field, trying to save what left of their underlings. Only the fearless or insane ones still remained, fighting alongside with the angels.

Eventually, the enormous dark power that was unleashed attracted the white orb as it floated toward the beast. The floating helix blades tried to cut that down but it was useless. Any darkness touched the orb changed into light before they shattered in glowing glitter and dissipated. The angels saw this was a sign of their God's returning. How they had hoped.

The white orb phased through the blacken body of the fox as it tried to rip out the invader with its claws recklessly. Unfortunately, its shadow body healed almost instantly so it could never reach deep enough.

"**What are you doing brother?**" the white orb asked, floating near the unconscious blond in the endless darkness. It was trying to talk to its sibling.

"**Huh? Nothing… it's not me, this boy, Naruto, no longer hear my voice anymore. His heart now consumed by darkness… it's too bad really,**" the black orb replied monotonically. The white orb floated around and sunk into the boy's physical body. Moment later, it returned back outside.

"**Not entirely, a single bit still remained… no longer existed in this mortal realm…but…**" the white orb mumbled as the black orb wondered what its sister had meant.

"**Nnnn… I like this world, this realm, so don't wreck it. I can bring her back, but it will take a while… she has been dead for a long time… reversing the cycle and resurrecting that particular soul will not be easy,**" the white orb stated and told its brother its plan to bring back the light and returned the boy's gentle heart. It would give him a future he could look forward to. Right now, Naruto despised the world; his hatred was controlling his mind and his power ran rampage.

"**His sister? I don't know who that is, but okay, I will teleport him somewhere, but his rage is fueling his powers, it will only continue to grow stronger,**" the shadow orb said while the white orb escaped the shadowy artificial body of a beast. Darkness quickly swirled around the beast and beamed into the sky, carrying its master as it punched through the dimension and returned back to the human world. All the angels let out a held in breath, watching the orb of light floating away and disappeared.

"Was that God? Did he help us even after… you know…" one of the angels asked hopefully.

"I don't know… I hope it was… this war is over, we have lost much of our brethrens and so did the other side. I think a truce now would be acceptable," Michael said, floating toward their capital, or what was left of it. There wasn't a single building still standing.

The remaining devils had returned back to their realm. The Great War had come to an end. It didn't take countless of their own kind's lives, as well as their leaders to end the war. A common enemy did that. History would distort the fact to the real reason why the war had ended. A few would remember what had happened on that day. They would remember about a blond who spent his entire life, fighting for a war he didn't want, only to be betrayed by both sides in the end. His name would be forgotten in the years to come, but he would return to remind them the past was not forgotten.

**XxXxX**

An astronomer was star gazing and trotting down some calculation in his note. He had noticed some stars had disappeared from night sky. He looked into his telescope at some region in the heaven where they were before, but nothing was there, just empty spot now. A dark shadows crept across his telescope as he blinked on reflex, trying to see what it was.

"What is that?" the astronomer muttered to himself, rubbing his telescope lenses. It wasn't there anymore.

"Must be a smug… still I'm sure there were stars there, they couldn't just disappear, could they?" the man asked himself.

Far from earth, a shadowy cloud floated through the void of space. For millennia it had traveled across many worlds, only destroying them in its rage. It was still filled with hatred and malice as its tendrils extend outward and collided into the nearby star, devouring the light before wrapping around it and turned it into a singularity. Within the depth of misty darkness, a being roared, but his anguish weren't heard by anything.

The dark presence in his heart stirred as the white one had finally returned back into the physical world, the mortal realm.

"**Naruto… I have a surprise for you, but we are a bit out of Earth right now, it will take around 15 of your birth world revolutions around the sun for you to get back,**" the dark orb stated. Its host was filled with anger, hatred for all things. Every world they came across, he destroyed, turning the planetary body into floating asteroid field with his immersed, and now, fully controlled power.

The dark aspect had complied with its sister's wishes to spare Earth from destruction. It was one of the handfuls of planet that had life in this galaxy. But the boy's rage was unquenchable and needed somewhere else to vent out all that anger. He couldn't use the Red Aspect's home so he decided to teleport the boy far from that world and from its accompanying dimensions of heaven and underworld.

"I hate that place… nothing but pain and suffering… Everyone betrayed me… I don't even know why I'm still alive… I just want it all to end…" Naruto shouted furiously. He was floating in space with twelve of his black wings was on his back. They weren't real angelic wings. The blond had lost those when he gave back the angelic essence. They were shadowy artificial wings; mimic to take a fallen's appearance.

"Not even your sister?" the orb asked, forcing Naruto to open his eyes. His anger diminished instantly.

"Kurama… you don't mean…"

"**Yes, she has been resurrected. Who… I don't know, but I can feel her presence had returned back to the moral realm. Only my sister has the power to transcend life and death, to bring back what have passed through to the other side,**" Kurama stated. It had a name now. It'd told Naruto about how the white orb, Serene, would try to resurrect a precious soul so the blond would stop destroying planets in rage. A little hope had returned his sense then, but it wasn't enough.

"Imouto…" Naruto muttered as his wings opened wide. He blasted out of the shadow mist and quickly travelled toward Earth at teleportation speed. What some space faring race would call warp speed, faster than light. They were really far from their destination so it would take years to return, even with their powers. There was no such thing as instant travel, only moving absurdly fast through space to the point that it seemed like teleportation. Regardless the required travelled time, the maelstrom was returning home.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Naruto's power is beyond measureable in this. He can crush planets into nothing and destroy stars at his full powers. He can rip dimensions apart as well. Devils, Angels, Gods (not _God_, Loki etc)'s ability is below an Aspect power. Only an Aspect can truly fight another Aspect. Naruto's stats? Strength, Speed, Power is immeasurable so let's just leave it at that. This story isn't about Naruto's growth in power.

Like the story title implied, this is a shadow (Naruto) seeking tranquility, which mean serenity (Koneko) to calm his heart. Too bad Koneko don't remember anything right now as Serene (white orb) is snoozing away; piercing and bring back a long dead soul from the other side takes a lot of power after all. See you next chapter, which will start in Rias' time. Koneko is fifteen I think… or maybe 16?


	3. Light of Serenity - Act I

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Welcome to the first chapter of the new arc. It takes a while to write anything, so relax people. Show your appreciation and give me ideas! It helps me connect all the important points for the next chapter! If not, well expect super long wait time.

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Act I**

His twelve jet black wings opened wide as he emerged from dimensional portal in orbit and entered the most outer layer of the planet's atmosphere. Earth, it had been a long time since he had been back here. It was the planet of his origin, and the place where everything had started. The last time he was here, it was during the Great War between some of the most powerful races that ever inhabited this small planet. Those beings existed in parallel dimension, and their war had spilled over to the human side.

"I never realized how beautiful it is without all the fighting going on," Naruto mumbled as he watched the lusty green planet from above. His bright blue eyes blinked slowly as he continued to be mesmerized by planet's beauty. It seemed peaceful now, and completely different from his memory. It was so unlike distant past, where constant eruption of explosions ravaging across its surface; resulted from powers' clashes.

For the centuries followed his birth, he had traveled to the stars, and he found no other intelligent life among them. It was strange, the universe was vast but it contained mostly empty space, or filled with dead and uninhabitable world. If there was other life out there, he hadn't met them yet.

The pseudo fallen angel passed through the Exosphere, the outer most layer of the planet, and entered Thermosphere, the second-highest layer then the third, Mesosphere, swiftly before he felt a slight tingling sensation on the surface of his skin. It was heating up much more rapidly than he thought it would be possible.

"Strange… I shouldn't be heating up this fast," Naruto mumbled with a bit of confusion. He felt the temperature rising steady all over his body. Naruto shrugged after a while and increased his speed further, passing through the tenuous cloud-like phenomena toward Stratosphere layer of the planet, where the concentrated ozone gases were situated. Naruto felt a mild discomfort as the temperature around his body spiked. It was nowhere near the temperature on the surface of the sun. However, his current artificial limbs on his back would not survive such thermal radiation without further reinforcement.

"**The air here is much denser than I expected from a world of this size,**" the voice in his head called out as it sensed and analyzed the surrounding air. Naruto nodded in agreement as his dozen wings continuing to emit shadowy substances, in mass, behind him to produce the necessary thrust. A thermal shield manifested itself in front of him due to his hypersonic speed. The temperature of the invisible barrier finally reached critical level and broke, allowing him to feel the full blast of the heat wave. His whole body caught fire afterward.

"What the…" Naruto was surprised as a few of his wings were ripped off from almost immediately from the shock before burning up behind him. He began spirally uncontrollably downward toward the planet's surface as he lost stability.

"**This is interesting, there must be some sort of pollutions in the air,**" the voice chuckled in Naruto's mindscape, seeing how the extreme heat managed to destroy the boy's wings.

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto retorted angrily as he felt like a comet falling toward the planet at an alarming speed. Naruto sighed as he passed through the lower layer of the Earth's atmosphere in his swirling descent. His body was completely engulfed in fire as he felt the flames on his skin. His clothes were incinerated while his wings were tattered, flapping useless along the chilling airstream.

Naruto thrashed in midair, trying to get his bearing before detached all the appendages, letting them fall behind him as they exploded in black mist and followed the direction of the wind. Naruto's bright oceanic eyes flashed crimson a little as shadow covered over his body again, and sprouted new set of angelic wings. The new limbs spread out wide and slowed his descent.

Naruto curved upward, no longer falling, with a playful spin. He inhaled the world's air for the first time in centuries. With a blast of shadows behind him, he entered hypersonic speed once more, passing through the sky with untamed.

"Can you sense her?" Naruto asked while the cool breeze resulted from his velocity was slapping against his face.

"**Yes… but not accurately,**" the voice said with lack of confidence. An audible sighed could be heard in Naruto's mindscape before it continued.

"**I can sense that my sister had returned back to the mortal plane, but I cannot sense exactly where she is, only in the general area since the residue of her power is practically everywhere. It enveloped the entire planet making difficult for me to tell, but the greatest concentration is over there in that direction,**" it explained before a shadow tendril formed by Naruto's shoulder and pointed across the sea.

"**You will have to do some manual searching yourself,**" it suggested as Naruto nodded. The blond then decreased his attitude to make out the landmarks below without the obstruction of the clouds. Before he could check them out completely, he sensed something behind him and quickly cocked over his shoulder to have a clear look.

"What is that?" Naruto asked no one in particular after seeing some sort of shining object trailing behind him.

"**Some sort of metal creature? Never seen that kind before,**" Kurama answered, viewing through the eyes of his host.

"You are entering restricted airspace," the pilot said into the speaker, broadcasting in all human known radio frequencies. He tried to get a response for a while, unfortunately, nothing but static came back from the other end. The pilot sighed under his breathing apparatus. He switched to a secure line, and requested a new order from the head quarter.

"Are you sure something is up there? There is nothing from our end. We couldn't reposition the satellite at the moment for a visual, but the radar show nothing but clouds up there," the control responded as the pilot shook his head a little.

"I don't think my eyes is playing trick on me… something is here. It's very fast and emitting some sort of black smokes in its wake, possibly from its propulsion system. It had ignored all my hailing; should I engage the… unidentified flying object?"

"UFO? Are you serious? How did you get pass the preliminary screening?" was the panicked voice from the speaker com. They were testing their newest air superiority jet fighter and advanced weaponry. The project had cost the country billions of dollars, and they weren't something like this to disrupt the experiment.

The pilot retorted that he was completely fine, and he definitely was not imagining things. After a few more clarification with the command center, they decided for the aircraft to get closer to the object, and use the onboard electronic eyes for imaging. The complex piece of machine hummed as it was activated, readying to analyze the object in front. The aircraft increased its velocity to get closer for a more detailed scan.

"This is interesting… Its onyx surface seemed to jam our radar. You will need to get closer for a deeper inspection," the control requested after seeing the preliminary analysis of the bogey.

The pilot compiled. But after sometime, the distance between them seemingly remained unchanged as the pilot checked his air flow meter to estimate the speed of the aircraft. His craft was reaching March 4 and increasing steadily, but the bogey in front of him was increasing its speed as well. If anything, it was getting further and further away.

"Control, I'm unable to get closer-," the pilot about to say but some blinking red light on his control panel got his attention. He looked to the side, outside, at the turbine, and realized the black mists that he passed through were seeping into the aircraft's engine, interfering with the air flow. The jet fighter began to stall as it was swinging side to side slightly. The pilot tried his best to control the aircraft so it remained in correct flight path.

"Mayday, mayday, those unknown black fog are infecting the engine. I need to break off or the damage will be irreversible," the pilot requested through his intercom after seeing all the alarms on his control panel.

"Negative, stay close to the bogey, we need a clear analysis of this object," the control center denied after some argument. They were nervous and edgy, but wanted to know more about this mysterious object. Through their electronic imaging that was acquired from the aircraft through remote connection, the UFO in question seemed to be very small, almost man-size with several elongated and flexible wings protruding from the top section. Whatever this thing was, it appeared to be technological advanced. They never thought another country beside them could have built something like this.

"Negative, I'm unable to match the UFO's speed due to imminent engine failure. Requesting to use extreme measure," the pilot suggested, hinting that he might need to damage it in order to slow it down. He would be able to get a good scan if he could get closer afterward. The distance between him and the object was increasing while headquarter debated for the best course of action.

If this aircraft in front of them belonged to another country, attacking it would construe as an act of aggression. However, the bogey did enter their restricted airspace, and no nation on the planet would admit that. They could salvage the object remains if they shot it out from the sky. It was all within their nation's right to do so.

"You have a go. Use thermal targeting as the object has radar-jammer," the intercom ordered. The pilot complied and tapped a few buttons on his console.

"Target locked, **_experimental _**X-Stinger, 1… away," the pilot said as the targeting system locked onto the object. The missile underneath the wing of the aircraft detached itself before flames erupted out from its behind. It sped off in the distance at March 5 and increasing.

"X-Stringer, 2… away," the pilot said as he sent off another one. It followed the first and speeding toward the shadowy entity. Each missile can level a sizable town if it was air to ground.

"What is that? I never heard of anything that could match my velocity in the sky," Naruto asked as he continued to increase his thrust. No devils or angels, alive or dead, could have matched his current velocity. Supernatural beings never flew faster the speed of sound as their wings couldn't handle the stress generated by the friction of the air. However, the thing behind him wasn't like anything he ever seen before. Its body was almost completely covered in metal with a small glass window in the middle.

"**I don't remember seeing such thing before… maybe it was born after we left this world?**" Kurama theorized. Naruto frowned as he continued to get away, but his eyes widened a bit after he saw two smaller objects detached from the metal creature's wings. They were moving much faster than the creature itself.

Naruto didn't have any further thought about that as the leading one impacted against his side. The blast and heat was intense as it ripped several of his wings apart, and knocked him from his course. He spiraled uncontrollable in the air to the side before managing to regenerate the damaged appendages, and returned back to a stable flight path.

"Those things are explosive!" Naruto called out in shock as he rolled to the side, avoiding the second one. To his surprised, the flying object did a loop and came back right at him at without visible loss of speed. He swayed to one side, evading it for the second time. It quickly did another loop before targeting him again.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" the pilot called out seeing how the UFO doing impossible maneuver such as doing 90 degree turn without slowing down. Any known material would break apart from the resulting stress alone.

"Yes… this is amazing," the control responded as they watched the UFO evaded the missile again, and they ordered the pilot to use his remaining two to knock that thing out of the sky. The control wanted to study it. The pilot complied with the command as two missiles more was let loose.

"**That thing sent out two more. I'm not sure what it is, but I do not like being attacked for no reason,**" Kurama growled angrily as Naruto was spinning around the air while maintaining his top speed. The blond agreed with the Aspect in that regard. He did not like being attacked.

Naruto quickly spun his body around and outstretched his hand as the nearest missile impacted against it. Cloud of black mist erupted covering the red and orange flames before it formed into a sphere, and compressed into a small ball, revealing the unfazed Naruto. The ball in his hand sent out several black laser beams at the three objects coming toward him. They impacted against the two missiles, causing them to explode far away from their intended target. Several thin black lances slashed through metal creature's body effortlessly.

The pilot's eyes widened in fear as his machine's wings were separated. It was as if a knife had cut cleanly through his aircraft. The detached metal pieces were spinning behind, leaking fuel before they exploded, and sending shrapnel all over. Several of those beams pierced through the cockpit, but by some miracle, it missed him completely. Sparks erupted around him when countless instruments were destroyed. He quickly sent out a distress signal before ejecting his seat from the cockpit. Parachute quickly escaped their confines space, spreading out to slow down his descent as he looked at the burning debris of his aircraft nearby. A shadow flew passed him as he snapped around in panicked. He was sweating heavily, holding onto the life strings of the chute with all his strength.

Before long, he came face to face with something impossible. He wasn't a devout believer but how can he dismissed something that was so real, now staring back at him. It wasn't a UFO or some sort of advance aircraft. It was angel with twelve magnificent black wings; the godly being floated in midair before him with its wings flapping back and forth as if it was something straight out of the bible. Its appearance wasn't older than his son, who was currently in college. He was speechless for a moment before the angel spoke up.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Japanese? Why is an angel speaking Japanese," the pilot blurted out in English. The holiest creature since the dawn of creation frowned as it heard his voice.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked himself as he floated to the side a little.

"**Sound like one of those fractured language those barbarians beyond the sea from your homeland used. They worship the first one blindly and built great temple for them,**" Kurama answered after trying to decipher the language. It was different from what he remembered, but the sounding was familiar.

Naruto smiled a little and looked up at the parachute then at the man again. The blond examined the man for a bit and concluded that this was no barbarian. His clothes seemed well-made and his smell wasn't nauseating to the nose. Naruto's eyes slid down the man's body before stopping at a small burnt mark on his arm.

'Is he confused,' the pilot thought. The blond angel in front of him outstretched his hand. The pilot didn't react at all as he watched that hand touched his skin. He winced in pain as the burnt flesh finally registered in his mind. The angel's fingers pressed deeply on his arm's wound, and slid across it as he gritted his teeth. The excruciating pain only last for a few seconds before his eyes widen, and he was in awe once again. The flesh healed itself as strands of muscles covered over it and molted the burnt part like a snake shedding its skin.

"You might not… understand me… but thank you," was the stuttered words came out of the pilot's mouth as Naruto waved his hand in a goodbye gesture before disappearing in the distance toward another continent.

"I think I should go to church when I'm back on solid ground," the man vowed after seeing the heavenly being disappeared in the distance. No one would believe that he actually chased an angel across the sky for the better part of an hour then it healed him after it had retaliated. He would be sent for psychiatric evaluation if he uttered a single word about this to the upper command so he would remain silent. It didn't matter if no one knew the truth beside him, for he was now a believer.

After the whole ordeal, the fallen angel flew toward Japan. Flying across the narrowed landmass, Naruto finally had time to look down below as he decreased his speed over an urban area. He was high enough in the sky so those walked around on the ground could not make out his form. He was simply a black dot in the sky. Naruto rubbed his eyes to check if it wasn't fooling him. His homeland had changed greatly since his time away.

"**This is incredible!**" Kurama called out, stating exactly what was on Naruto's mind. Tall building with perfect reflective surface stood proudly side by side while many small moving contractions followed each other in a somewhat uniform line below and through the gap between the buildings. People were numerous as stars in a clear night sky, and they all went about their own thing.

Naruto landed on one of the tallest building, collapsing his wings before approaching the railing and leaning over to the side. Indiscernible cheers and laughter could be heard as Naruto tried to listen in on them. His eyes wandered, examining all the marvels within the vicinity.

The world had changed. Where it once filled with barren waste land and untamed forest, now been replaced with flat and smooth cobble-like black stone with strange markings. Buildings and monuments made of glass, stone and metal, pierced into the sky. They stood silent as the sunlight highlighted its brilliance. Strange mechanical sounds could be heard everywhere, bouncing off the unflinching vertical surface around the angel.

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked himself in bewilderment. He would never believe the world he left behind could have changed this much during his absent. He had lived in an era where woods were the source material used to construct building, and everyone lived far away from each other, in small villages, where they were safely surrounded by dense forest. Those were the memories he had before the Great War. After the war, much of the land had been devastated. Deep scars were litterered across the countries' side, indicating armies had once clashed there for supremacy. The current landscape below revealed nothing from the past.

"**Yes, this is quite remarkable,**" Kurama was still in awe, scrutinizing everything in great details through its host eyes. Naruto looked up after he heard a rumbling sound, and saw a small plane dragging a banner through the air. The banner fluttered in the wind as it passed him by.

"Humans controlled those things…" Naruto said with a small smile, seeing into the aircraft's cockpit. His birth race had survived and thrived long after the war. Everywhere he looked brought immersed joy to his heart. There were numerous humans, filling the area, not like when they were back then, on brink of extinction.

"**Tools! Just like your ancestors who dwell in caves invented fire. These things are merely contraption, crafted to better their lives,**" Kurama pointed out after it had more time to analyze the marvelous device that was gliding through the air. Naruto had a thoughtful look as he continued to check the street below. His wings flapped a little bit before he spoke up.

"Did you remember that person's face?" Naruto asked, reminding Kurama the pilot they encountered when they entered the world.

"**Yes, what about it?**"

"It seemed like he was shocked at seeing an angel. I think he had never seen one in his entire life before. I remember back when I was… human, we still heard about those things and worship them even though we never seen them before. But… during the war, each side started to enlist humans and granted them powers to balance out the odd… it seemed like that the world had completely forgotten about it," Naruto pointed out as he looked over his shoulder at his wings.

"**Or maybe, devils and angels have decided to leave the moral realm alone?**" Kurama added his theory.

"If that were the case…" Naruto began before shuddering as twelve of his wings erupted in an explosion of black feathers. The light objects were twirling in the air slowly before fading away. "… It is better to remain completely human," Naruto finished. Kurama approved of the idea.

The duo continued watching the world below as the sun moved along its daily path through the sky and disappeared in the horizon. The crowd below dispersed, returning back to their home as the street became empty. Both watched the last ray of light.

"Humans… survived…" Naruto muttered with a smile.

"**Humanity is weak, but the universe did give them something special: the power to create things from imagination. They build tools and weapons to defeat their predators. They built gadgets to allow them fly above in the sky like birds without having actual wings. Unlike the other race that existed for millions of years, humanity, while still young, had built a city far grander than any of them,**" Kurama began as Naruto listening attentive. The Aspect had seen much in the eons before they met. While it didn't understand the very nature of humanity, it did understand the race's evolution process.

"**Humans, as a species, lacked the physical prowess and abilities like the Gods themselves. Human's lifespan is too short, gone in a blink, but they made every moments count. They live to the fullest. They understood their weakness and use the bestowed mind, their ingenuity, to compensate for that weakness. For eons, I had watched the first ones, they are stagnant, unchanging, until humanity first took their first breath and showed them a new path. It is nothing short of amazing that they had achieved this much in that time while those that called themselves the Gods, did not changed much during the those countless.**"

"**Hmmm… now I think about it, neither does we, the Aspect… perhaps we have reached the limit of our evolution?**" Kurama concluded as Naruto chuckled.

"Kurama, in the war, angels and devils alike took humans and converted them into their own kind by bestowing them incredible powers, just like what you have done for me. Because we are the born as the lowest species, our growth and potential is not limited. From what I have seen, the more I believe humanity isn't weak, just that our strength lies differently than others," Naruto said as he looked at the darken sky. The stars had come out to play.

"The contraption that chased us through the sky, it was faster than any airborne angels or devils I had encountered, unless you count actually teleportation. Its weapons were able to harm me even I wasn't actively defending myself, but that still is an achievement by itself. We had accomplished this much in such a short time. We were given nothing at the beginning, and thus we will achieve everything in the end. A few more millennia from now, humanity will surpassed the power of those that stand above and looked down at them in contempt," Naruto pointed out as the dark Aspect grimaced.

**'Humanity will one day surpass it in power? Preposterous!'**

"Even now, individually, we are weak, but together we are strong! Working together, we can pull down the Gods themselves! I've never been so proud of my race before this moment," Naruto said with pride as he spread his hands outward while facing the sky.

"Why you keep saying 'we' when referring to humanity? We are Aspect, not human!" Kurama snorted, breaking the mood as Naruto chuckled.

"I still considered myself as human. After all, I am an Aspect empowered human since I have returned my angelic essence long ago," Naruto corrected.

"**No, you still have traces of devil power in you, so technically, you are an Aspect empowered devil**," Kurama re-corrected but then remained silent as the whole area filled with malicious aura. The shadow tendrils that appeared became thicker as it slid down the side of the building while Naruto's eyes became completely pitch black. Black lightning erupted around his body as the Earth shook heavily under the blond's fury.

"DON'T CALL ME A DEVIL!" Naruto roared, sending out a sonic shockwave that shattered every glass panel in sight. Black sparks jumped from his body and impaled into the floor before it spreading across the concrete and downward the wall's side, forming cracks on the building.

While Naruto disliked angels for their betrayals, he still considered Michael and the siblings as his friends. He hated youkai for their violent nature, seeing humans as lesser than themselves, but he despised devil most as they were the source of his hatred. He had not forgotten his promise to eradicate all of Lucifer's bloodline, but returning to the underworld always brought out painful memory. He was a good soldier in that man's army, and gave it all so his sister could survive, but she was taken away from him by that same man right before his very eyes. He was hopelessly weak then, unable to prevent her death.

"**Calm down! I was just joking! If you don't keep your anger in check, it will fuel your power, and eventually destroy this world along with the rest of your kind… and your sister!**" Kurama tried to reason with the enraged boy. Naruto heard something about his sister, and inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. His current power was tied directly to his emotion, mostly powered by rage. The stronger that feeling manifested itself, the more powerful and untamed his power become. It would rip the world apart along with every living thing on it. It would devour everything in creation, returning the universe back into utter darkness.

"Everything begins in darkness and will return back into darkness," Naruto recited some kind of mantra as the dark aura surrounded him faded, and the lightning within it crackled one last time before dissipating. The earthquake died down slowly, as it was no longer being oppressed by an immersed aura. Naruto opened his eyes once more. It had returned to bright blue color once again.

"I want to find my sister quickly before I do something I might regret," Naruto stated flatly as Kurama nodded. There was still a lot of bottled up rage in the boy. The numerous destroyed worlds and stars littering in space was a testament to that. Naruto wasn't even focusing his power; it simply was his overwhelming aura leaking that caused such destruction.

"**Like I said before, I can't pinpoint exactly where she is in this country, so you will have to check them yourself. She should be around 15 of this world's revolution around… Sorry, I did it again, she should be 15 to 16 years old, or maybe 17…**" Kurama chuckled. It had learnt much about human emotion and ways of speaking during its time with its host. It finally knew the joy of being human or so to speak.

"So 15 to 17 years old? There must be millions of them; it will take years… decades even…" Naruto frowned as he jumped up and landed on the railing. He noticed the damages in all the building nearby as people crowded below. They were shouting at each other while strange vehicles with red and blue blinking light on top were everywhere below.

"**_Shunshin_**," Naruto muttered as his body vanished in a swirl of black mist with half a dozen of black feathers floating within it. The feathers fell on the floor, and it along with the mist faded away. On top of many adjacent buildings ahead, one after another, a blond boy appeared then disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

Naruto stopped after several dozens of building and jumped off to the side. For a second, his wings materialized just as he was about to touch the ground, and it disappeared as he landed gently. It was an emptied alleyway as he watched several people walking nearby at the exit. He tilted his head a little, checking out their clothing as shadows wrapped around his body, and quickly forming similar attire.

"Please stop!" a scream was heard in the opposite direction behind him. It sounded like a girl. He quickly followed the sound and stumbled upon a crime in progress. A girl was pinned down on the floor by two older men within the confines space of the darken alley. There was no one else in sight as all the building windows above were shut closed.

"Let her go," Naruto demanded as he walked slowly toward them. One of them was holding her hands above her head looked up. He face was unshaven with messy and dirty hair.

"Go away! This doesn't concern you," he shouted at the boy while his partner tried to rip her clothes off. His partner was wearing ragged clothes like him, but stopped abruptly and pointed behind him. The boy that was in front of him had disappeared, leaving behind some sort of swirling fog as he felt a hand on the top of his head.

"I said, let her go," Naruto repeated, and threw the man over his head into the sky at a high angle. The man's body crashed into the nearby wall at several story up before falling back down to earth and slamming into a pile of cardboard boxes. He was knocked out instantly. His partner quickly stopped whatever he was doing and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Look here, kiddo," the man about to use the knife but he was greeted with swift kick to the face, sending him into the nearby wall face first. He dropped his knife when flesh collided with hard concrete, and he fell to the ground. His face was bloody as several of his teeth were bashed inward.

Naruto lowered his leg before turning toward the girl. She quickly covered her indecent area since some of the buttons on her blouse were torn off during the assault. She looked up at her savior.

"Thank you…" she said after the silence that followed, blinking a little. Naruto remained expressionless during the whole time, mumbling something by himself before asking: "How old are you?"

"16…" she said hesitantly as she was unsure why her savior wanted to know her age.

"How do I check?" Naruto said as the girl was confused. He nodded as if something was speaking to him before pointing at her.

"Undress," he demanded as her eyes widened in fear. He wasn't a savior as his eyes were filled with… not lust but something else.

"Please… I have money…" she begged but he tilted his head toward the two battered form of her previous assailant.

"Undress or you will join them before I undress you myself. It doesn't matter if you're conscious or not," Naruto declared as her heart dropped to the ground. She would be raped even if she wasn't conscious or not?

She examined his body a little and felt her cheek heated up slightly. He wasn't bad looking at all. In fact, he was quite handsome as handsome went. It would not be so bad, although she prefer doing it somewhere else, not in a dirty alleyway.

"Can we go elsewhere?" she suggested somewhere cleaner like a love hotel.

"No, I need to get this over with quickly," was the reply as her spirit sank. After a few more hesitation, she undressed slowly while the boy just stood there, feeling indifferent to the whole thing. She covered her private afterward and couldn't look at him in the eye. She closed her eyes as he moved toward her. His footstep echoed in the empty hallway. She felt his hand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them away to reveal everything she had. She felt the warmness of his touch… those gentle fingers caressed her silky skin.

'Is he doing foreplay?' she thought as felt a bit moist. The firm and considerate hand was checking all over her body. Even if it was rape, she was in anticipation as the hand brushed over each of her asset slowly. She opened her eyes after the caressing stopped, and looked into his sapphire blue. _Strange?_ There was no lust in those deep blue eyes. It was filled with seriousness. He shook his head slightly and backed away, removing his fingers as she gasped slightly. She didn't want the feeling to go away.

"You can dress yourself now, thank for that," Naruto stated as he started to walk out of the alley way, passing her naked form.

"WA…WAIT! Aren't you going to ravage me?" She shouted in frustration, recovering from her stupefied state. She was readying for it but the boy in question shown no interest whatsoever.

"Hmm? No, why would you think that? I was just checking if there a stigma on your body," Naruto answered over his shoulder before continued off and turned at the corner leaving the dumbfounded teenager behind. She was in complete shock.

"This will take a long time… to check everyone for the stigma," Naruto admitted and exhaled deeply. Kurama had told him that the reincarnated form of his sister will have some sort of stigma on her body. It will be invisible to all except another Aspect. However, her clothes will hinder their visibility and thus he would need to check her skin carefully, whoever she might be.

Naruto had no problem of carrying out the task with all the female he would come across as he felt nothing. He was quite familiar with the sin of flesh. At least not after he was '_experimented_' on by Gabriel… it was technically rape without the actual raping, but the curly blonde hair angel with a voluptuous figure didn't think it was that way. She was entirely clueless about morality, and for more than one occasion, Naruto wondered why the idiot hadn't fallen yet.

"**One down, about several millions more to go… and that's just the human race… you will need to check angels, fallen and devils as well! Since Serene is probably asleep from her exhaustion, her power is suppressed, I can't pinpoint her exact location, even so, her residue is everywhere here,**" Kurama jested while doing a sniffing noise. Naruto just blinked and face palmed.

"This will take a while… a long while," Naruto mumbled and pointed at a yellow-haired girl nearby, "You! Undress so I can check your body!"

'**Should I tell him that he could just wait until Serene wakes up from her slumber? It would be much easier... hmm… furthermore, whoever Serene merged with will have white hair trait regardless of their heritage so that would cut down the potential candidates by a lot…. Nah, how does a human say it? It's more fun this way?**' Kurama thought childishly with a wide grin as Naruto chased down his new target who was screaming pervert.

* * *

**Author Note:**

What is High School DXD without ecchiness and full blown nudity!? The search for Serenity (or Serene) is on! Every girl from the age 15 to 17 is fair game as Naruto will rip their clothes off and checks their body for stigmas. There will be culture clashes as implied by this chapter! It should be fun and hilarious :)… probably.


	4. Light of Serenity - Act II

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This chapter will show more of Naruto's shadow like ability. He's an aspect empowered being and only another or true Aspect (Great Red) can truly counters him! Even then it's still dubious at best since there are more factors when fighting. Does crossover in DXD automatically make this a Harem? I'm not going to debate whether this is a harem or not. The main pairing is Naruto/Koneko and I meant it. Incest is a _mortal_ thing, so let's take a lesson from Gods of Olympus!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Act II**

"This is awesome!" Naruto shouted excitedly from the driver seat as he stepped down on the accelerator of the ice-cream truck to increase its velocity. The engine rumbled and roared as it tried its best to push the vehicle through the streets and roads at an accelerated speed. The blond was having a blast after he learnt how to drive these odd contraptions with four wheels. It was done so within a few days ago. At first, he constantly crashed into several walls and building, but now, he got the hang of it somewhat and it was very enjoyable. From his point of view, these automobile was quiet ingenious machine. They were built by humanity to help them get to where they needed go quickly.

"**Interesting thing, but it would still be faster if we just fly to where wanted to go,**" the voice in his head retorted. It had pride in the powers it bestowed upon its host, and didn't like the idea that humans could displace those abilities eventually from what Naruto suggested before.

"No need to be jealous, Kurama. And where's the fun in that? I want to try everything I've missed!" the host snorted with a childish grin. He pulled the levers by his sides with a free hand to shift the gear up as he did a sharp turn around the corner. The truck almost tilted over from the resulting momentum, but quickly returned back on all four wheels again as it created some skid marks with burning stench of rubber in the process. The screeching noise from that attempt overwhelmed the siren for only a few seconds before those annoying sounds behind him dominated the surrounding again.

"Why do they keep chasing me? Do they want a race?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the side mirror of the truck. Several of the same model vehicles were following his vehicle behind with red and blue rotating lamps within their transparent holders. Those plastic containers were attached onto the roof of the cars.

"Do you want to race? Bring it on!" Naruto shouted out the window at those vehicles.

"Stop you idiot! Pull over!" the cop shouted back over the radio that amplified his voice as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**Hah, they called you an idiot,**" Kurama sneered as he heard the insult.

"I'm not an idiot, tsk… they want a race?" Naruto asked himself before shrugging and pressed hard down the accelerator. The truck continued down the road, passing several sluggish cars ahead without much difficulty. A helicopter, as Naruto now knew, was flying above him as it tried to film the speed chase on a highway. Several minutes passed as the cops still trying to get closer to the truck or block him off completely. Naruto was having a lot of fun, but he had enough mind to notice the incoming traffic ahead with more than a few pedestrians walking across it.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he stepped hard onto the brake through reflex since he didn't want to run them over. Unfortunately, his powerful leg went right through the bottom, ripping a large piece of metal underneath the truck, and destroying the breaking mechanism in the process. Naruto sweat-dropped as he looked down through the opening he just made. The accelerator were gone too as it was yanked out.

"Crap!" Naruto scolded himself for not limiting his own strength when trying to stop the vehicle. He quickly turned the steering wheel sharply to the right as the truck tried to do the same. Unfortunately, it failed and spun out of control. The maneuver forced the vehicle to tilt over on its side as it slid across the concrete roads. With the recoil, Naruto was being thrown around front seat as he wasn't wearing a seat. He went crashing through the windshield soon afterward and landed outside the hard pavement as he rolled around the ground, scraping his arms and legs.

"Ouch…" Naruto muttered as those scratches he gained quickly healed, fading away and returned his body to normal once again. Naruto lifted his head up from his down position and saw the truck continued slide onward and smashed into the traffic light to the side, destroying that as the bystanders spread out from the incoming accident. All the cop cars braked close behind the blond, and their passengers exited.

"Put your hands up!" The Japanese policemen called out from their vehicles with several of them pointing their guns at the boy, who stood straight up. Naruto eyed them a bit, and brushed off the dust and dirt that accumulated on his attire when he was forcibly expelled from the truck. He wasn't sure what they held in their hands as he turned around from them. He was going to walk away, but was tackled by several officers onto the floor.

"You're under arrest! Put your hands up!" one of them shouted at Naruto, who was a bit confused.

"Okay… why though?" Naruto asked as he put up his hands as requested.

"You have the right to remain silent…" one of the matching uniforms men said and continued to say some very strange things from Naruto's point of view. The blond was also turned over with his front down the ground, and his hands were being placed behind his back. They were bounded by a strange metal rings. Naruto simply shrugged as he allowed them to do that since he was a little confused at what was happening. Apparently, from what he got through the vexed comments, he was in the wrong and was breaking the nation law of some sort.

"Seemed like you can't do those things anymore," Naruto muttered to himself as he was put into one of the cars close by while most of the officers checked out the extensive damage by the chase. Naruto reminisced back in the old days, where you could ride chariots around the cities without much care about anything. The driver and his partner within the car didn't talk to him much when they took him back to their police station. The blond was shoved into interrogation room afterward. Naruto simply sat down at the seat provided in the room, and waited for someone to come in.

"What's your name, where do you live, boy?" the man in front of him asked as Naruto blinked a few times. That man entered after Naruto took a nice nap, and start asking questions that Naruto didn't feel like answering.

'Boy? Oh…' Naruto thought as he looked down at his hand. He remembered that he still looked fairly young like a teenager, so it was technical correct.

"**I feel like something is watching us, I don't mean those guys beyond that fake mirror over there,**" the dark voice called out as it was agitated. The Aspect felt like something was watching it, and didn't know exactly who since it senses did not work with electronics. There were only two people in the room, who were Naruto and an inspector. The room was sealed in with the only door behind the inspector and a reflective glass panel to Naruto's left. Naruto looked up at the small gadget at the top right corner of the room. It was black with a small blinking red light.

"Hmmm, probably that thing right there," Naruto mumbled.

'Isn't that one of those electronics thing that can spy on you anywhere?' Naruto asked Kurama, who nodded. It was also seeing the device through its host eyes. Both of them had gained some knowledge about the gizmos that were available for purchases.

"**I studied it before; I still don't like being watched by those things, especially in here… You can fry them with a powerful electric pulse or so I surmised, maybe it's time to try that out?**" Kurama suggested as Naruto smiled, ignoring the shouting of the inspector before him. He used his ability amplified his own body's bio electric field, and increased it several hundred folds. The energy wave spread out his body, and into the surrounding space unhindered by any solid object. The sphere of energy was invisible to all as the man in front of him still asking the same questions that Naruto still didn't feel like answering.

Beyond the door of the room and throughout the stations, television screen flickered before they changed from normal display to static, and then shut down completely after a few more moments. Anything electronics in the station was interfered by the electromagnetic pulse generated by one of their prisoners, but they didn't know that.

"What's happening?" the chief called out as his phone also died along with every electronics in his office. Even the darn clock on the wall stopped moving completely. The light began flickering as well as it gave off a spooky feeling throughout the police headquarter. Most of the civil servants were looking around at each other, trying to make sense of what was going on. People were viewing the interrogation room through the one-side mirror left to check what was going on outside as cars' alarm went off.

"**Much better… only this guy left now,**" Kurama replied as it no longer felt like it was being watched either through the camera or from the false mirror. Naruto nodded and maintained the EMP field around the room.

'We need some information, I think I can test out this ability right now since no one is actually looking,' Naruto sent the thought as Kurama nodded with approval.

Shadows oozed out from Naruto's leg, beneath the table while he eyed the man. The black substance crept through the tiled floor towards their target. It ran up the chair and into the man's leg as he shivered slightly, feeling something crawling up his body. He quickly looked down and jumped back as his black tendrils sliding all over his clothes and skins. The cop tried to remove them in his dreadful panic, but despite his frightful attempt, it managed to cover his whole body. Naruto watched the man with some amusement.

The civil servant shook his head, and thrash about before his eyes turned pitch black for a second then they returned to normal color. Black marking formed all over his face, spreading out to cover the side of his cheek. He turned towards Naruto, and like a robot, he walked back to the chair and sat down silently. Naruto tilted his head a little, checking out those lines that appeared on the man's face.

"Wasn't sure if it work perfectly, but I guess it did," Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay, my turn to ask question, who are you and what do you do?" Naruto asked as the shadow puppet in front of him nodded and answered without any pause. Naruto continued asking questions, learning all he could from the man before him, and the man relayed all his knowledge at the request. He truthfully answered any questions the blond might have.

"You let him go?" the chief shouted at the inspector who simply blinked. He looked at the clock, but that was no help since the clock was broken. It took some times for him to notice about there was a half hour gap in his memory. He couldn't remember anything during those missing minutes as the chief continuing to vent anger. Some witnesses had told him that he dragged the boy out of the station and let him go for some reason. It was all very strange as he had no knowledge of that. They didn't even get the boy's name and home address.

Back to Naruto, he was walking around for a bit outside the station with a smile. His hands were still bound by metal cuff so he increased his strength and snapped the linking metal chains. It was night outside as he found a small park. He stretched his limbs a little as being stuck in a room was tiring.

"It worked as intended, although I had to erase his memory," Naruto said with a smile as he ripped off the cuff like they were made of paper and threw them away.

"**Did you doubt me?** **_Everything begins in darkness, and will return back into darkness_! My power consumes everything,**" Kurama gloated with pride. It wasn't true as they would eventually find out later. Darkness couldn't consume everything, but it could consume most things. One of the things it could was anyone's wills and minds just like Naruto once had been, turning them into perfect servant with unquestioning loyalty. Good thing Naruto had almost indomitable will and broke out of the hold by his own powers as he ravaged the stars in his rage. Although, it did takes several centuries for that to happen, and he regained control over the shadows once more.

"Yes, I don't doubt you… much, and as you say, everything begins in darkness…" Naruto muttered as shadow spread across the floor, covering the dirt.

"I need the vehicle again since the original got trashed," Naruto concluded as the several blocks of shadow raised up from the ground, joining together. The shifted their shapes and formed the same ice-cream truck as before. The onyx surface of the vehicle faded away and filled with vibrant colors.

Kurama smirked at the new constructed contraption. His power had absolute mastery over the physical world as everything came from darkness in the beginning. As such, the shadow can produce anything physical, limited only by one's imagination. Still, he would need to analyze anything new to make a perfect duplication. It would be cheap imitation and might not work, otherwise.

Shadow also theoretically could form organic things such as human or monsters but they would lack an important and critical item which gave them true life. White Aspect's power would be needed for that as his sister's power connected to the spiritual planes, and give her the power to create souls.

'When everything is at an end, only the soul mattered,' Kurama thought about his sister's words. 'We didn't appear out of now where, we existed because the universe needed us. You are the **_physical_**, I am the **_spiritual_**, red is the **_me_**…'

"Hmm?" Naruto asked interrupting the Dark Aspect thought. Kurama stated it was nothing as Naruto entered the newly constructed truck and checked the refrigerators. He took some consumables out of them before removing the wrapper and began biting into it.

"These tasty frozen liquid is great," Naruto declared as he finished one and grabbed another. Icy treat was difficult to get back when he was born, and he hadn't eaten anything for so long because he simply didn't need to. Foods provided him no benefit as he could simply recreate nutrient from his ability to supply his own body. The same could be said with oxygen and air. But the joy on his taste bud was another thing all together. The foods he had eaten before he left this world were bland. These were different. They were strange and exotic at the same time, thus Naruto enjoyed them immensely.

"**Don't you need to find your sister? I mean she's not getting any younger,**" Kurama asked with a sigh after watching the glutton. The Dark Aspect was sure that the White Aspect, once awakened from her slumber, would show herself and stop the aging process of whoever she inhabited, but Kurama wanted to mess around with host a bit more. Naruto brushed his golden hair back and sweated a little while licking the icy-pole that was firmly held in his hand. He got sidetracked with all the great and interesting stuff that humanity had to offer, and totally forgot about the immediate task he needed to do, and that was to find his sister. He'd been doing it for the past week, and there were just too many possible candidates, and he was constantly distracted when chasing them down. Naruto looked outside the truck and at the night sky above.

"Can't do it now, unless I break into people's home… that would be unlawful apparently, and besides, it's late now so I'm going to snooze a bit," Naruto declared as he finished off the ice-cream. The knowledge from the policemen had helped him to behave properly in public. There were a lot of laws and Naruto felt a few of them were redundant. Naruto closed the truck's door and locked it before snoozing away on the chilling space between the refrigerators. Kurama just sighed again and dozed off as well since there weren't anything else to do.

Birds chirping and children's laughter could be heard as morning came. The kids were running around the small playground with backpacks on, chasing each other, as the blond watched them with a smile from the opened window by the side of his truck. The sun was high up in the sky, warming up the world as usual.

"Umm… mister, are you selling? Can I buy some?" a small child asked as he held some coins and notes in his hands. Naruto eyed the child from his position, and accepted the coins and notes. He was looking at it as the child pointed at what he wanted on the diagram outside the truck. Naruto had a glance at the illustration before nodding. He checked the refrigerator and realized it was empty as he remembered he ate it all. Naruto just shrugged and exhaled shadow fumes into the empty container. The black mist swirled around for a bit before collapsing onto each other, forming into the materials that Naruto wanted.

While it was doing that, Naruto had a look at the coins and notes in his hands.

"These must be money… hey, I need you to analyze it so we could reproduce it again when needed. The current society doesn't use gold or precious metals to trade. They use these things," Naruto said. Kurama responded that he will. Even though they can create anything they desire, they still need to devour one sample first as a blue print of sort for duplication later. Naruto's hands covered in darkness as the coins and notes were submerged into it. Naruto hummed a little and picked up the goods with the other hands.

"It's done… it's not very complex like the foods you seem to consume in large quantity," Kurama jested as Naruto rolled his eyes. He reformed the coins and notes again. He took the goods and returned back to the only window by the side of the truck. He stuck his head out and looked for the kid, who was waiting eagerly outside.

"Here you go, little boy," Naruto said with a wide smile, handling the boy the ice-cream and his money back. The child took both items into his hands and blinked at the money. He'd expected some refund, but not the exact amount he paid before. He lifted his head up at the blond man questioningly.

"Umm… mister, don't I need to pay for the ice-cream?" the boy asked innocently as Naruto chuckled.

"Nope, I give them out for free. It's hot outside so tell your friends to come and get some refreshment, it's the least I could do," Naruto offered as the boy nodded with a cheerful smile. The kid ran toward his friends who were playing in the park. With a few fingers pointing, they all quickly came toward the vehicle.

"Here you go," Naruto said giving out more treats. As expected, more and more kids came, seeing how the blond was giving out free ice-cream. Several adults nearby asked as well. Naruto was hesitant at first but give them what they asked although they took advantage of his generosity. Naruto had to make use his powers to create large amount of them inside the truck as he ran out very quickly. People were crowded by the truck side, trying to get some. There were many familiar faces as they returned for seconds and more.

"**Wow… greedy bunch aren't they,**" Kurama scowled as Naruto shrugged.

'It's alright Kurama, it's not like it cost us anything, and have a look at their faces. Completely contended at something simple like this; I would too, living days side by side with my…' Naruto sent a reply but didn't finish as his face turned dark as he vacated the window. He wished for was something like this, living with his sister side by side without caring for anything else. They were happy as long as they had each other. He had cursed fate, who had taken that possible future away from him, and even now he yearned for it desperately. Naruto sighed, clearing his mind and returned back to the window.

"I want that… chocopop," a white haired girl with golden eyes pointed at the depiction that was painted on the outside of the truck. Naruto leaned out and had a look at it before turning back to the girl and retreated back through the window.

"**That girl…**" Kurama began, but Naruto interrupted.

'I know. I didn't felt it before until she got this close to me. Now I can sense it perfectly. Her aura is partially demonic… she's a devil and something else as well. The other felt like youkai, but not exactly the same. And from what I could tell… she's a reincarnated devil?' Naruto thought as he watched the girl for a bit. While he despised devils in general, it didn't mean he was completely mindless person, who only sought revenge and killing every devil he could find. If he were, he would turn the underworld into a sea of blood the moment he returned.

That point aside, pureblooded devil was what he had problem with, not reincarnated ones, who probably accepted the exchange when they were in similar situation like him long ago. Naruto looked around and saw the kids wandering about. Furthermore, he wouldn't want to destroy the happy moment by doing something like kidnapping the girl before him and interrogated her in his truck.

"Chocopop," the white-haired girl muttered, still pointing at the diagram as Naruto scrutinized her clothing. It consisted of a white long-sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. There were a few people dressed like her walking along the nearby street. With some more thoughts, Naruto place his hands down to his side and from opened view of the window. Shadow swirled within it and created the item she wanted.

"Here you go, little girl," Naruto said and handed her the ice-cream.

"Little…" she pouted with slight depression. Naruto sweated a little at her adorable face and created several more of the same treat.

"Don't worry, you will grow soon, here have a few more to help with that," Naruto offered and handed her several more chocolate treats. He thought she was quite cute and not devil-like at all.

"Thank you," she replied and hurried away as Naruto watched on.

"**Shouldn't you check her for the stigma,**" Kurama pointed out, but didn't mention the white hair, one of the traits that his sister' host would exhibit. The chance of her as a host for his sister, Serene, was fairly high.

"I don't think that was necessary. She doesn't look like the correct age, didn't you say I only need to check 15 or older, she looked like 14 or less and that was pushing it," Naruto replied as Kurama accepted the logic. A few more people with the same uniform as the girl came around the truck and wanted some refreshment to cool their throat in the dry atmosphere. Plus, it was free treat and they thanked him for it.

"Let's stay around here for a bit," Naruto suggested, seeing countless of possible targets walking by as he created a cake out of nothing to sample it. He was going to check them for the stigma, but he would need to be subtle about it. Kurama approved the plan and they stayed around Kuoh Academy until something else came up.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Reports came in recently. There is someone in the area that assaulted the female population in the school. The culprit is very elusive," a crimson-haired with voluptuous figure called out as she put the report down on her desk.

She eyed those that were in the room with her. They were her peerage. The closet one to her, who was standing, was Akeno Himejima, her Queen. Further back on the right side of the room sat Yuuto Kiba, her Knight. Koneko Toujou, her Rook, was sitting next to the Yuuto while licking chocolate icy-pole. There was a creamy strawberry cake on her lap as well. It looked recently made. The former nekoshou had a sweet-tooth of sort. Someone had been giving her a lot of sweets, and she was indulging in her addiction without much thought. Rias wondered where Koneko got them from or who was supplying it to her, but decided against it for now.

The left of the room consisted of one person. He was lying on the comfortable couch of their club. Issei Hyoudou, her newest member, was somewhat distraught at the recent event. He was a pawn of her peerage, but was injured as he ran in with some fallen angels a few days ago. The boy still wanted to visit the abandon church to save his new friend, Asia. Rias was annoyed somewhat about that.

"There's someone else that perverted besides Issei?" Yuuto jested.

"Yes, someone seemed to randomly kidnap and undressed various students as the report suggested. The whole thing seemed very strange as their attacker only grope them for a bit before letting them go without doing anything further," Rias answered her Knight.

Everyone, beside Rias, turned lazily at Issei, the most perverted boy they had ever met.

"Culprit," Koneko pointed with her free hands before licking on the ice-cream again.

"You sure it's not him?" Yuuto asked as Akeno smirked.

"Ararara, since the victims described the boy was handsome…." Everyone turned back to Rias except for Issei, who was looking at everyone.

"… and have very gentle touches as if he was only wanted to check something rather than outright groping them," Akeno concluded.

"THAT WAS TOO FAST!" Issei shouted as they dismissed him as the culprit from the word _handsome _alone. Rias rubbed her temple a little at her peerage continued to tease Issei. But it was true enough. The attacker was described to be very charming, and he didn't go further than only checking his victim's skin for whatever reason. Most of the victims actually voiced their frustration since they wanted him to go all the way.

'My head hurt… I haven't finished dealing with the Fallen Angels that invade the territory under Gremory's protection, and now this…' Rias thought as she looked up at her peerage.

"It also noted that the age of all victims is within 15 to 17. We could narrow down who would be the next potential target since the assailant didn't seem to attack the same person twice," Rias pointed out as her friends nodded. They were still teasing Issei though and the guy was sobbing a little at the playful verbal jabs. None of the devils were assaulted yet, but it only a matter of time.

"Don't we have any sketch of him? It would be easier to catch the culprit," Yuuto asked as Rias nodded.

"It might not be the perfect sketch since the victims was thinking about something else at the time…" Rias's face went red a little as she handed the sketch she acquired from some of the victims. None of them minded being grope by the man at all, and the way they described him seemed to be some sort of delusional fantasy. Akeno took the sketch in one hand, and had a quick look at it before bursting out in laughter. Yuuto took the sketch from the buxom girl and had a glance as well before handling it to Koneko, who wasn't interested much in it initially.

"This is a joke right?" Yuuto asked after Akeno finished her amusement. Koneko scanned the sketch as it illustrated a boy with long, silky golden hair and sparkling oceanic blue eyes with love hearts floating around either side of him. He had a charming smile with starry teeth. Koneko remained expressionless as she covered several features on the drawing with her hands and revised the portrait again. She realized he looked sort of familiar then she looked at the cake on her laps. She blinked but didn't say anything out loud about it.

"IT'S NOT!" Rias shouted as she face palmed. It was embarrassing that was the only possible illustration they had of the culprit. No wondered the police decided it was probably a hoax. However, Rias thought otherwise due to the evidences presented and wanted to investigate this carefully.

"That's what everyone who has seen him thought he looked like," Rias explained with annoyance. Issei had a look at the sketches as well, but couldn't hold down his laughter. The pains in his leg pulse a little as he rubbed it on reflex as it reminded him something bitter.

"I can't even protect one girl," Issei muttered as Rias heard that and examined his posture.

"I told you to forget about her! She's on opposite side, and you didn't need to come in today. I told you to rest with your injuries!" Rias snapped at Issei, who averted his eyes. She shouted some more logics at the idiot before he left the room with a sad face.

"Aren't you a little hard on him Buchou?" Akeno asked after Issei left the room. Rias leaned back on her seat and frowned.

"Issei have to know where he stands," Rias stated flatly as the three others in the room nodded. She gave them the report of the assailant and told them to memorize it and try to capture the culprit if possible.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just some fun bits in this chapter since I needed to show how Naruto understood law and orders and learn how to behave in society. So instead of telling them to undress in public, he just kidnapped them now and checks their body somewhere secluded. He currently avoided devils because he didn't like touching them due to his hatred of them.

Naruto won't be friends with Rias in this story. He loathed all pureblood devils of sort, and any interaction they have will be very bloody! This is Dark Naruto fic. I already made it clear in the prologue. This is arc is half way (2 more chapters to go) through since he already found his sister, although didn't know it yet, and Koneko taking advantage of Naruto's generosity.


	5. Light of Serenity - Act III

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

As indicated in last chapter, each Aspect has their own realm they governed. Black Aspect represents **_Physical_**, the life and death of all physical things (bodies are physical thing). Touches, senses and smells are physicals thing! White Aspect represents **_Spiritual _**counterpart, the life and death of all things celestial and intangible such as the soul. The other two have their own realm they dominated as well!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Act III**

Long ago, after the Great War, all fractions retreated back to their own realm, whether that was Heaven or Hell. The end of war was costly, and each side had suffered great loss at the hands of a shadowy and almost invincible titanic beast with malice that could not be quenched. Its power was so overwhelming that all those who stood before it fell meaninglessly. The released of that much power attracted more than one of its own kinds, but that being's arrival was too late to join in the fun.

Without a leader in the underworld, or a clear line of succession, begot the constant disagreement between who should rule broke their society. The conflicts between them escalated, and thus threw their entire world into another bloody war. It started out as an argument between the old and the new, but dwelled into a civil war, costing them more of their kinds. But eventually, like all thing, it must come to an end. From the ashes arose the new order, and the survivors of the old world retreated to the deep part of the underworld.

"We could have ended them! Their city is burning! They are weaken, just a bit more push and we could have accomplished what those before us had sacrificed to do!" a silver-haired man claimed. He was enraged, standing before the rest of his companions. The weary eyes of those devils paid him no mind. They were tired from the recent civil war. They had lost, and there was nothing else to do besides escaping the prosecutions of those that won. Emotions and fear were running high within the remnants of the old, and they would need to lick their wounds before they could start to think about retaliation. However, the man who spoke out was vicious, wanting to reclaim his birthright. Still, his words fell on deaf ears. Furious, he decided to leave the group to rethink his strategy in a secluded place.

"**_Anger… Hatred… Chaos,_**" a deep and ominous voice spoke out as he stood alone by the cliff-side far from camp. He was watching the reddish flames in the distance as his mind calculated what to do next. He turned around at the voice and his body was bathed in an eerie green glow. A small orb drifted in front of him. He felt strange aura emanating from the mini-sphere, but seemingly similar to something he had felt before.

"**I want to feel it again… anarchy, despair, disunity… **"

"**You have a lot of hatred and frustration in you, yes?**"

It continued stating cynical things. The silver-haired man decided he had enough, and blasted the orb away only to be shocked that his power did absolutely nothing to it. Rather, the demonic blast went right through the orb unhindered.

"**Weak… stronger, you need to be stronger to harm me…**"

"I am strong, I'm the most powerful devil there is! Nobody is stronger than me!" he roared at the orb as his aura spiked. He was angered at its declaration that he was weak.

"**A devil… weak race, but your desire is great, your frustration… I want it. You shall do fine, answer me 6…6…6 questions, only 6 questions and I shall ascend you. You gained greater powers,**" the orb said softly, inviting him towards it. The former heir to the Satan's title thought for a moment. His eyes retained its malicious intent at the orb. Perhaps it could do just that, but he wasn't sure. He had been suspicious of everything and at everyone. Still, he wanted to know more about this thing.

"What are the questions?"

"**Everything can be summed up into these 6. Everyone's reply is different. I want to know yours so tell me,**" the orb began.

"**_Who_ are you? _What_ is it you desire? _When_ did you start wanting it? _Where_ did it happen? _Why_ do you wish it so?**"

"That is only five," the devil said with slight hint of curiosity as his mind try to decipher the questions.

"**Yes, the last one I will ask when you answer the first five,**" the orb replied and flew toward his face before spinning around him. The devil thought for a bit and wondered what it truly wanted as an answer.

"You say everyone response is different then tell me yours," the devil asked, and was being shrewd. He could answer correctly if he knew other people's responses beforehand. The orb glowed brighter at the request then dimmed its luminance back to normal.

"**Interesting… very well,**" it decided to humor the man nonetheless.

"**I am the beginning and the end. I desired the pure state just like it was since the dawn, before this mortal coil, before the first one, before your progenitors opened their eyes to the world. Because only through chaos that you can evolve and become better than before. Because only through chaos did the first ones fell from grace, transformed into something magnificent from their pointless and stagnant existence. Because only through chaos that your kind was born and called yourself a different species, a completely new race. Chaos is the engine that drives the cycle of life and death. It is the way of strength and advancement. It spreads through triumph as the greatest joy is victory through conflict and despair. It is pure ecstasy once you achieved it,**" the voice answered with soothing tone, but it was laced with malicious and ill-intent temptation. The devil gulped at the bizarre logic of this being. Its voice was powerful, and its aura was intoxicating with ever words it spoke.

"**So tell me, what is your answer? Release your _emotions_ in its purest form, and answers me with your heart's true _desire_. Only then, I shall set you free. Unbound, unchained, unbroken, unchallenged,**" the voice whispered into his ears. With one more thought, the devil spoke up with a devious grin. Moment later, the entire area erupted in green glow.

Time flew by as the Green Aspect had finally found a possible host. It was a man who would bring chaos back into the universe. Returning back to the present time and through the eyes of another empowered Aspect.

"Are you sure you want to order this much, Sir?" a girl asked as she inputted the request into the system, but she was hesitant as her slender finger placed just before the confirm button. She had paid much attention at the handsome blond in front of her. He was slightly taller than her with crystal clear oceanic blue eyes and a charming smile. He was alone, but ordered much more than any single person could consume in one meal, or in a one whole day.

"Yeah I'm sure, I really am starving. I felt like I could eat a whole horse if it were placed in front of me," Naruto said with an assurance smile. It wasn't a lie, he could devour huge amount of matter without much thought. The substances he consumed would break down through his power, but what he wanted was the sensation of taste. He placed his hand into the overcoat pocket to form a stack of notes to pay for the meal.

Naruto learnt from recent experience if he did that in front of people, it seemed to cause them to be baffled, and once they got over their shock, they would ask if he could do some other things. Naruto would have complied with their requests and entertained them afterward, but after he learnt that magic became some sort of parlor tricks. That really ticked him off. Magic was not a parlor trick! It was real and not some false imitation that he had seen some people, calling themselves magician, was practicing it.

Naruto pulled out the bills and placed it on the counter as the girl blinked at the stack of money. It was at least hundreds thousands of Yen.

"Right away Sir," the girl said as she sent the order through before winking at the Blond. Naruto sweat-dropped a little at the flirt, and wondered why every girls was like that around him. Physical beauty was beyond him as he could create some of the most beautiful woman on par with Gabriel. Even if they would lack the soul, they still could be some sort of cheap thrill for him if he ever desired so. Naruto decided to not return the favor as he turned around and examined the restaurant a little.

The fast food joint wasn't that crowded as some of other restaurants he went through this week. He got sidetracked again after eating at some outdoor stands with new form of taste. He was trying to add all of them to his repository of things he could create. So far, nothing beats ramen, but he kept an open mind for anything that could topple that food of the gods.

"**I'm thinking you are doing all this just for that little girl,**" the dark voice in his mind growled as Naruto tried to stop the smile that come across his face. That white-haired girl was called Koneko Toujou as he came to acquaintance with. She dropped by his truck every day before school or after school and practically ordered him to give her foods with some cute pouting. At first, he decided to humor her, pumping her full of sugars and sweets or so to speak. Once she gained absurd amount of weight, she would stop coming. However, even though the golden eyes girl ate a lot of the things he created, she remained unchanged, and they entered an unlikely sort of friendship.

"She doesn't like to be call little," Naruto pointed out. He had found that even though she emitted an aura of cold personality and inclined to speak short phrases with little emotion, insulting her body size and height seemed to elicit the emotional response that was hidden underneath. It was game of sort for him to see how far he could push it.

"**Midget then,**" Kurama deadpanned as Naruto chuckled. The Dark Aspect had gone a long way from being completely apathetic to everything. Now, it was making jokes occasionally, and actually displayed some human emotions through its change of tone. That was a great improvement.

"It will take sometimes to complete your order, Sir, please take a seat and I will bring it to you when it's ready," the girl said, pointed at the nearby table. Naruto nodded. But before he went to his seat, he asked if he could have in installment. The girl agreed and asked if he wanted to meet up later after work. Naruto simply turned and walked toward the indicated table while rolling his eyes.

"**She's about the right age so you will need to check her later. It will be a next step in your romantic relationship with her,**" Kurama teased. The Aspect knew that there was no way for the girl to be the host of his sister, but it still wanted to mess around with the blond. Naruto simply face palmed at the suggestion. He had enough of these lustful females, wanting him to rape them when he only simply needed to check their body for stigma. He was no longer the hormonal teenager that lacked control to such thing like long ago. Still, he might enjoy the flesh of others one day.

_"Why do you keep playing around with them, play with me onii-sama," the blond-haired girl called out as her brother returned home. Her eyes were filled with jealousy._

_"When you grow older, I will tell you that it's not what you think," Naruto said as he patted his sister on the head while she pouted before tackled him onto the floor of their private home. She leaned her head on his chest as he continued to tap lightly on the back of her head._

_"I already know what it is," the girl mouthed without sounds so her brother couldn't hear it._

Naruto looked at his hands in nostalgia. He felt the phantom sensation on it as he used it to caress and tease his sister. It was some of the happiest day of his life as they chased each other through their home whenever he wasn't ordered to spearhead the army on a practically suicide mission.

'Sensation of the flesh huh, nothing felt great anymore, at least not after **_that_**,' Naruto thought sadly while the girl brought the first round of his order. Naruto smiled at her as he acknowledged her affection for the first time. She blushed slightly and hurried away.

"**Hmm… that makes people do crazy thing,**" Kurama said as Naruto dig in the meal while watching the store. Kurama, on other hand, would try to decipher its make-up for duplication later. An hour went by as he continued devouring the food supply while the girl kept trying to make acquaintance with him. It was getting really annoying after a while so he decided to ignore her again.

The blond looked around when he felt an aura nearby. It was very faint as he turned to face the two couple that recently came in the room. The boy had short brown hair with brown eyes. He was average built, wearing a red shirt underneath his opened dress shirt and blazer. Naruto's mind paused when he checked out the girl.

_"Hey, onii-sama, do you like it when I braid my hair?" the long-haired girl with crystal clear blue eyes asked as she spun around in several revolution with her hand outstretched fully. She was being playful in front of her older brother, allowing her golden, and silky, hair trailing along the circular path as she was spinning._

Naruto closed his eyes to clear the image away as he turned back to the girl. Her long beautiful hair reminded the blond what his sister hair had looked like so he sighed. He increased his senses in the air to feel the couple from the distant.

"That boy is a reincarnated devil," Naruto mumbled after swallowing another bite after he sensed the brown-haired boy's weak demonic aura. He continuing finishing one after another while ear dropping on their conversation.

"She's really cheerful and innocence like imouto," Naruto mumbled softly as the couple decided to leave the restaurant and went on a date of sort. Naruto looked at their retreating form for a bit before standing up and left the building. The girl called out that he hadn't got all of his order yet, but Naruto ignored her.

"**Hmmm? Where are you going?**" Kurama asked, but Naruto didn't reply. He followed the two closely behind.

"**Oi! Hello? I'm asking why we are following those two if you don't care about reincarnated devil!**" Kurama asked again with minor annoyance since it host was ignoring it. After a few more thrashing about by the Aspect in his body that gave him some queasy feeling, Naruto finally paid attention to his soul-mate.

"I'm not going to let a devil corrupt her innocence, reincarnated or not!" Naruto snapped at the air with irritation as several people backed away from him. They were thinking he was a lunatic while the aches he felt stopped. Naruto returned to stalking the couple as they went into a game center.

"So there are places like this," Naruto looked around and checked some of the machines with several dozen teenagers running around it. It was a punching machine that had their interest. Naruto was still glancing over at the girl and boy every now and then while he moved and intermingled with that crowd. He was watching people punching a small circular plate and their score was tabulated on the electronic display above.

'A machine that could measure a person's punching strength?' Naruto thought skeptically to himself. After a few more tries by the humans to beat the top scorer, he wanted to test his raw strength on it as well.

"Can I try?" Naruto asked after he came closer to it. The guy had the highest score so far, showing off his muscles, told him to go ahead with arrogance in his tone. Naruto stood before the metal plate and jabbed it a little as the display read 238, about half as high as the highest score as everyone was a little shock at the feat.

"It's broken? What the hell!" was one of the shouts that had come from the people around Naruto.

"**I don't think you should actually strike it with your all, unless you want to make destroy it and make a hole in the wall. This machine only measure human's strength, not an Aspect's strength,**" Kurama stated sarcastically as Naruto sighed. Even poking it gave him that much of a score. If he punched it then the machine would simply went right through the wall, and probably few more after that while everyone around him would lose their jaw at the display. He understood that the current generation was not accustomed to such thing as they forgot much about the supernatural world of old.

Naruto simply flicked one of his fingers at the plate. It slammed backward from the immersed force. The display quickly read 999. Naruto left the area while everyone turned to stone as they looked at the screen. Naruto returned back to stakeout the couple.

"It… broken! Bullshit!" the former high scorer shouted as he tried his luck again, but couldn't get anywhere near that high. The overgrown muscular man would keep attempting at it sometimes after Naruto was long gone. He would succeed eventually by dashing up to it and used his whole body into the strike to produce the much needed force.

**XxXxX**

"Is that…?" Naruto watched them from another bench as he saw the golden-haired girl healed the reincarnated devil. She was completely human, and her name was Asia. He gained some information through his ear dropping. On the other hand, the male devil was named Issei and was a pervert of sort. Asia didn't give off any supernatural aura as Naruto had found out when he tried to feel her presence, but the ability to heal a devil was of interest. There were only very few items that empowered a human with the ability to heal from his knowledge, but that information might be out of date now.

"**Sacred gear? Isn't that God's Artifacts… that would explain it then,**" Kurama said as he heard the girl explained what her ability was. Naruto simply nodded as he had conversed with Kurama about a lot of things in those centuries of solitude. Sacred Gears had existed before his time. They weren't called Sacred Gears commonly then. The correct term was God's Artifacts since they were made by God to show mankind his miracles, and in return, humanity would grant the heavenly beings the power of faith.

However, those items also granted devils and angels alike their power. It was without discrimination due to the loophole in the system itself, and it was exploited by the other two factions of the war. Holy and Demonic weapons were also one of many things that were built and distributed then. Artificial Gears was another. Desperation did make each fraction upped their game.

"It must be Twilight Healing, the ability to heal any organisms to perfect health, regardless of race and gender. It's a rare artifact since only a few of them were made by God before… he passed away," Naruto said with noticeable guilt in his tone. It was his fault that God had died. If only his mind weren't clouded by revenge then.

"**Hmm… I haven't has a chance to see it before, I want to study it,**" Kurama said as Naruto reassured the Dark Aspect that it would have a chance to do so. The powerful being within him was fascinated by everything since the dawn, and it wanted to know everything that ever existed. Naruto continued to listen in on the conversation from his seat. He learnt about Asia's horrible past as his dark aura was leaking out uncontrollably.

Asia's parent abandoned her the moment she was born, and she was raised by the church most of her life. Her Sacred Gear awakened itself when she was eight year old, and due to that, she was revered and worshiped as some sort of saint. People, far and wide, came to her for her ability to heal so they could no longer afflicted by their sickness. But like all good things, it must come to an end eventually. In her innocence, she healed a devil, and that former dying abomination repaid her kindness with atrocities. Asia was branded as heretic afterward, and those that she saved, who she granted a second chance at life turned their back on her as humanity usually does.

"Even though she healed him, he killed everyone she knew, and all those she helped would not even speak up in her defense in the end…" Naruto growled angrily as tangible shadows was creeping across the wooden bench. It was injustice as he saw it. He knew the world was unfair from his experience, but these kinds of thing still angered him greatly.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurama roared as Naruto blinked, realizing his power was leaking everywhere in his immediate vicinity. It was devouring the wooden bench as the tree behind him was shredded and the ground below was carved up. Naruto quickly suppressed his aura once more as he looked toward the couple who was shocked. Issei was in front of the girl, trying to defend her with his body.

'They found us out... might as well use this time to study her Sacred Gear, but first… another stalker,' Naruto thought as he ripped the bench off the ground and threw it to the sky. A Fallen Angel dodged the projectile as she flew toward the ground.

"You found me? And here I thought you were only a normal person," the fallen angel said playfully. She had a long black-haired with dark violet and menacing eyes. Naruto looked down at her attire, and found they were simply strap-like objects with leathers, covering very little of her breast and private.

"What are you, some kind of exhibitionist? No wonder your wings turned black if you walking around like that," Naruto sneered and shivered slightly as he remembered Gabriel's little experiment on his body in order to understand more about the male's anatomy.

"Heh, you know about angels and devils? Which are you?" the girl growled.

"I'm Naruto, that's all you need to know. Why are you stalking them, fallen one?" Naruto asked, pointing at Issei and Asia, who were slowly moving further away from him.

"Mmmm… why are you?" Raynare didn't answer the blond question, and she had a smug on her face. A light spear formed in her hand and she was about to strike him.

"Raynare-sama, please don't hurt him," Asia called out. She didn't felt his aura and assumed he was a simple human, but Issei thought otherwise. The brown-haired boy felt his presence just moment before, but now the boy was more concerned with the arrival of Raynare. Naruto couldn't help by smile at the little girl's concern for his wellbeing. Raynare turned around and walked slowly toward Issei with her back facing Naruto.

"Asia, I won't hurt him if you come back to us. Why do you keep going out and play with these vile things? You know that your existence is a must for us. Don't you understand?" Raynare asked as Naruto felt a bit out of place since he was ignored by the Fallen Angel. She actually turned her back towards him, and if they were at war right now, she would definitely die from that. Asia immediately refused to help the fallen ones to kill more people as Naruto listened in on the conversation since he had become a bystander now.

"**I really don't like to be ignored,**" Kurama growled irritably after a while in Naruto's mindscape.

"You do? I don't think they can see or hear you, so why do you care if they ignored you or not," Naruto snorted, making a jab at the aspect's comment.

"**Grr… When they are talking you, they are talking to me, so I don't like it when we simply get slapped to the sideline and became unimportant. I am an ASPECT, HOW DARE ANYONE IGNORE ME! ESPECIALLY SOME LOWLY ANGEL, THEY'RE REALLY FULL OF THEMSELVE AREN'T THEY?!**" Kurama roared loudly as Naruto's mind rang with the booming sound. Naruto shook his head to clear the echoes and simply chuckled. He watched the upcoming fight between the Issei and Raynare as he wanted to see the boy's ability somewhat.

Raynare attacked Issei, who activated his Sacred Gear. It had the form of a scaled gauntlet on his left hand, but the reincarnated devil was outmatched by Raynare's agility and power. She only had one set of black wings, making her the weakest of her race. The fallen angel impaled the devil through the chest, just missing his heart with a spear of light effortless as he tried to escape with Asia.

'So weak… has the standard of devils dropped while I was gone?' Naruto thought, seeing how the reincarnated devil could be defeated by the lowest tier of the Fallen. When he was reincarnated those centuries ago, he had almost the same ability as middle tier Angels, and only grew stronger over time to match some of the strongest Angels in combat. He worked hard to achieve it in order to become strong enough to protect all those that he cherished most.

"**Maybe he was recently reincarnated?**"

'Even so, no Satans would reincarnate someone that weak? What's the point of doing so? Could it be whoever did it was only interested in his Sacred Gear?' Naruto asked the Dark Aspect. Kurama didn't know, but it seemed plausible since it did happened more than a few times in the past.

Raynare flapped her wing and floated upward above the pair as Asia healed Issei with her power. She watched the Twilight Healing ability with visible envy. She wanted it for herself as it was a rare Sacred Gear.

"Asia, come with me or I will kill him," Raynare declared in midair as Asia walked slowly towards her.

"I really have fun today, for someone like me, you were willing to be my friends… thank you so much," Asia said as tears streamed out of her green emerald eyes.

"I really don't want to see someone who resembled my sister a little crying her heart out. A girl like that shouldn't shred tears for something like this," Naruto called out as he walked in between them. Naruto leered at the boy a little then turned towards the floating Fallen above him.

"I don't like your current position. It feels like you looking down at me, someone more superior!"

"Mmm… superior, really?" Raynare laughed almost hysterically. Naruto frowned. He then swiped his hand across the space in from of him, ejecting two blobs of shadow. They immediately sped forward, rapidly taking a new shape. Raynare shrieked in pain and broke out of her laughter. She looked to her side at her jet black wing. They were impaled by two dark spears, one on each. The spears pulsed before they exploded, shredding her wings in the blast. Without the wings to keep her afloat, she fell towards the ground and collapsed on her knee. She formed a light spear in her hands as she looked up at her attacker from her down position.

"This is how it should be, and why am I superior to you, this should answer your question," Naruto said with a smirk as shadows mist erupted from his back. They collapsing onto each other, forming twelve magnificent and vast blacken wings. Raynare's eyes opened wide with fear as those wings covered most of her front vision, creeping around her.

"That's not possible! Only Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama have that amount," Raynare called out in disbelief.

"Azazel… former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori… Shemhazai have twelve wings now? Is he still alive, it been centuries since I saw him. Our battle was good, but he managed to escape with his life after realizing the situation was hopeless. His faction dropped out the war after that," Naruto said with a deviously smile.

"What? You were from the war, and have the same power as Azazel-sama!?" Raynare began to shake unconsciously from the dread she felt. Anyone who survived the Great War was powerful, and most of them had made a name for themselves. Some names were accompanied by legends, but she never heard of anyone called Naruto.

"Yes I was, and I killed plenty of your kinds before I fell, so shall we see who is stronger?" Naruto asked as his aura flooded the air and slammed itself into the girl.

Raynare shook her head uncontrollably as she moved slowly back, sliding her bottom across the dirt as liquid dampening it. Tears flooded out her eyes as she dropped her own weapon. Naruto increased the intensity of his aura as it increased its pressure onto the girl before him.

"Please, Naruto-sama… spare me, I-I'm one of y-you," Raynare begged desperately. Naruto frowned at her display.

"What happened? You were so full of yourself when fighting someone weaker? Where is your pride in your power from before? Is it because you're facing someone who is much stronger than you now?" Naruto pronounced with venom in his voice as ominous black fog swirled around her. Tears continuously down her face as she tried to beg for her life, but Naruto had a dark expression on as he remembered some battle long ago. He would never back down even in face of death.

_"I will not fall! I don't care if you are stronger than me, I will take you with me even if I have to die in doing so!" Naruto roared as he swiped the blood from his face. His damaged bat-like wings were flapping with their all, trying their best to keep him afloat. Before him was fallen angel with twelve black wings._

"Coward," Naruto said that word as all his wings exploded in feathers. They immediately swirled around Raynare, colliding with each other, forming dozens spears of various sizes, and length. Black lighting jumped between each other. She looked around them and was utterly terrified as they all pointed toward her.

"Naruto-sama, please… I-I'll do a-anything you w-want," Raynare called out as the lighting crackled around them.

"**She might have some knowledge of what had happened since your time away,**" Kurama said, hinting Naruto should spare her for now. Naruto thought for only a second about it.

"Yes, you will," Naruto declared as the dark-spears around her impaled itself thoroughly her body and to the other side of the flesh. Raynare shrieked in anguish. The weapon crashed into and stopped by the ground, spraying blood outwards. The Fallen angel touched them shockingly and looked at her bloody hands, but before she could return her eyes at the blond, the black tendrils branched out from the spear and ran over her skin.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Raynare shouted in her mindscape. She was standing, completely naked, in an endless pool of pitch black liquid. It stretched beyond the horizon as far as her eyes could see. The only light could be seen was a reddish glowing spirally eye above watching her with malice. It was the only thing that shone the world she was in, bathing that in its frightening bloody red colors. Black and gooey hands formed below and erupted out of the surface. It grabbed her limbs and waist, dragging her down into the abyss with them as she struggled in vain to break out of it, trying to stay afloat. She gasped one last breath as her head was pulled below. With the deed done, the darkened sea returned to calmness once more.

Naruto sidestepped away from the front of Raynare, who stood up while her wounds being rapidly healed and vanished. Her eyes flashed with completely pitch black before returning to its normal dark violet color. Her face was expressionless as shadow liquids slid all over her body, forming leathers around her asset and her private. It left most of her skin untouched for the world to see. Black jagged marking formed over both side of her cheek and down her neck as her eyes narrowed a little. Naruto walked one revolution around her. He was checking the newly drone he just created. Her mind and wills should be drowned and locked away in darkness.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked softly to her side as Raynare had a glanced at him.

"Raynare, you will is my doing, Naruto-sama," Raynare replied without any emotion in her words.

"**Would be much better if they weren't emotionless drone,**" Kurama snorted. Raynare was nothing more than a puppet. She felt neither pains nor emotions. Her only desire now was to serve the shadow as it was her master; her everything.

'Yes I know, I'm working on it, I will sort out which of her personality that could be useful later,' Naruto retorted with a thought and turned toward Asia and Issei, who was completely speechless. Naruto smiled devilishly and walked toward Asia, who stepped back on reflex as he got closer.

"Asia-chan, I won't sugar coat it. This will hurt… a lot," Naruto said as he ripped Asia's clothing off of her as she shrieked. She was about to drop down to the ground in a crouching form, but Naruto held her tightly in place with one hand, preventing her from doing that. He scanned her body for stigma as a preliminary analysis while his other hand flickered with shadows as he was about to impale her chest. His head was tilted to the side by a powerful impact before he could, however. A fist from Issei was connected to his cheek.

"LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE!" the boy demanded.

"Really? If you can't even beat Raynare, what makes you think you could injure me?" Naruto asked as pushed his head back to his normal position, forcing the fists away with sheer strength alone by his neck alone while eyeing the enraged boy. Naruto looked into the reincarnated devil for only a moment before blasting him away with a pulse of energy that radiated all over his body.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted one last time before she screamed in agony. A shadowy hand was embedded into her chest. It didn't seem to break her skin at all but the pain was excruciating. It was as if her soul was being ripped apart from within. Naruto watched the girl tormented face with a frown. His hands were moving around inside her, trying to find something.

"Found it," Naruto muttered as he pulled his out his arm slowly, and finally let Asia fell to the ground. Her body was unmoving as her eyes showed no life within it. Naruto displayed no concern for her wellbeing and paid attention at the glowing ball of light in his firm grip.

"This is Twilight Healing," Naruto claimed as he looked at the glowing orb of light and pressed it against his chest, allowing it to pass through his body so the Dark Aspect within could analyze its construct in great detail. Naruto turned to face Issei who recovered from the shockwave.

"ASIA! YOU KILLED HER!?" Issei roared, seeing Asia's lifeless body below the blond man. Naruto smirked a little at the misconception. There was fire in the brown-haired boy's eyes, so he didn't want to reassure the boy that Asia hadn't really died. She would have died if the Sacred Gear was removed, but Naruto had trapped her soul within her body with his own power. He would revive her later once he returned the artifact back to its original owner.

'Sacred Gear tied to one's soul. It grows stronger as the soul matured, through determination and willpower. Have you achieved Balance Breaker yet?' Naruto thought with a smile.

"I can bring her back, but you have to make me," Naruto did an inviting gesture with his hand. Issei's eyes widened a little, and he dashed forwards the blond without much thought. There was only one goal in his mind; to save Asia.

"Do you always charge at someone like that?" Naruto asked as he sidestepped and kicked both of Issei's leg up from behind, letting the boy fall flat on his back in one swift fluid motion. Naruto shook his head a little at the boy's nonexistent combat capability. The idiot was like a new recruit, charging into everything without any kind of plan.

"SHUT UP!" Issei shouted as he got up and tried to charge again, but Naruto knocked the idiot over again and again. Issei recovered and tried every time as Naruto was frowning at the constant attempt.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Naruto asked. He was getting annoyed at the simplistic nature of the boy and evaded another fist before knocking Issei over again.

'Have you done yet?' Naruto asked in his mindscape.

"**Don't rush me! It's complicated, just a few more seconds, give me one more minute,**" Kurama declared as Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to play around with Issei while taunting him.

"With your crappy powers? You never could protect anyone! Asia died because you lacked the strength to save her!" Naruto taunted as Issei attacks became more feral like. Raynare, on other hand, just stood nearby. She was watching the 'fight' impassively.

"GIVE ASIA BACK!" Issei shouted as his gauntlet glow brightly, forming a small symbol in the circular orb.

"Hmmm…" Naruto read the symbol that appeared as he dodged another fist strike. With every ten seconds, the romans numeral number changed as Naruto smirked. The blond understood what Sacred Gear the boy had now.

"Boosted Gear huh, VI, interesting, that would make your power about sixty four times stronger doesn't it?" Naruto asked himself as he stopped dodging when Kurama said he had done analyzing Twilight Healing.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Issei shouted as he crashed his scaled gauntlet into Naruto's jaw. The force sent the blond upward to the side as he collapsed into the ground. Issei exhaled heavily, feeling the stress on his body as he looked at his downed opponent. The gauntlet in his hand turned to VII, showing his power roughly 128 times of normal.

"I actually felt that, but still too weak to deal any lasting injury to me. I didn't even use any of my power either," Naruto flipped up upright and walked towards the slightly stunned devil. Issei shouted again as he dashed toward the blond and send a fast straight.

"I'm bored, and I don't have any time left to play with you," Naruto said he sent his fist outward meeting Issei's own.

Naruto joined his shadowy fist against the Sacred Gear as deafening boom emanating from the collision of the two knuckles. Naruto smirked as cracks spread rapidly across on the boy's gauntlet from the impact, and Issei was blasted away from resultant shockwave. The brown-haired boy fell down on his back, sending up dust as his Sacred Gear was shattered into bits. The pieces were showering the spot around him.

Naruto clenched and opened his hands a little and then he walked toward the down boy.

"I'm so weak…" Issei sobbed, feeling the damage to his hands and the exerted stress on his body.

"Now, I need to analyze your Sacred Gear," Naruto pulled Issei up by a chokehold. Issei's consciousness faded away as Naruto increased the pressure. Issei entered his dream-world after that. Naruto ripped the clothing that covered the devil's chest and slammed his shadowy hands into it, trying to search for the Sacred Gear that was bounded to the boy's soul.

"Why do thou be defeated? Why do thou give up? If thou gave up, then thou shall never be strong to stand against the dark," a deep voice spoke out from the darkness as Issei looked around.

"He's too strong… I'm too weak… I couldn't save her," Issei sobbed, looking at his opened hands with tears streaming out his eyes.

"If thou truly believed thou is weak, then thou will always be weak! Losing is not the end, keep picking thy-self up and try again. Remember that dragons blood flow through thou's vein. It is the blood of our father, the great one, if thou truly wished for him to help thou then he shall lend its power to thou," the voice hinted as Issei watched the world around him turned crimson red with flustering streamlines and waves along with dense reddish mist.

"Be honored, only those that were chosen could see the progenitor of our race, the true dragon of dragons, the Great Red," the voice said as the massive western dragon with red scale materialized and roared as the mist blow away from its voice alone.

"**I've sense a remnant of my brother within you, mortal. Allow me to see him and in return I shall reward you for your service. What dream would you like to become reality?**"

Issei shouted something on reflex. It was so absurd that the Aspect before him sweat-dropped. Even the Red Dragon Emperor was speechless.

"Something else is in here... hmmm?" Naruto muttered as he pulled out a small piece that looked like a pawn from a chess set.

"What is this? I sense demonic aura from it," Naruto was confused as Kurama asked him to place the pieces into his body so he could analyze it as well. Naruto did that only for the first piece as he pulled out seven more from Issei's body. He was about to pull out the Sacred Gear for Kurama to analyze, but Issei's eyes snapped open. It was glowing with crimson red light, lacking any iris or pupil.

"Huh? He lost his devil power, but something else…" Naruto tried to sense the boy's aura but found it completely human then it shifted. Gauntlet formed on both of the boy's arms with swirling crimson mist around it as a right smashed hard into the Naruto's jaw. It was so powerful that it sent Naruto flying into the distance, letting the boy go in the process.

"**GARHH!**" Issei roared at the sky as crimson red aura erupted from him, wrapping around his body as he turned to look at the swirling black mist nearby. Naruto emerged from the shadow substance, rubbing his jaw a bit. It was quite painful.

"**Eh, Red?**" Kurama muttered, feeling his brother's power was channeling through the boy. Naruto simply frowned at the revelation.

"**Let's fight shall we? It been far too long, Dark. This boy can't handle even a fraction of my power, and it's breaking down the longer I possessed him,**" Red said as Naruto looked at Raynare and Asia to the side.

"I don't mind, but let me fix her up first just in case," Naruto pointed at the golden-haired girl as Issei nodded. He expelled the Twilight healing from him, and placed the Sacred Gear back into Asia's body carefully. He ordered Raynare to take care of the girl while he was dealing with this.

"**I am not at my full strength. Still, I want to see how much you grown, little brother,**" Red indicated his handicap. Naruto looked around the park with some concern. He wasn't afraid of Red Aspect or anyone for that matter, but their battle would destroy the world.

"**Are you worried? It's unneeded…**" Red said as the red mist swirled around them and altered the entire world. The dark sky turned red as all the color of the trees and buildings became dulled. Naruto looked around with some amazement.

"**Be careful, this is Red's power, he governed the mind and dream, and he can create thing from the imagination,**" Kurama warned as Naruto nodded.

"**Everything is but an illusion, all you see is nothing but a delusion,**" Red stated as he dashed toward Naruto at impressive speed. The blond's body coated in darkness and thousands of dark spears formed around him. He impacted his fists, matching Red's one before sending the possessed boy away. Naruto outstretched his hands as all the spears rammed itself into Red afterward. The boy coated himself with crimson aura and let it exploded outward, sending all of the deadly weapons away. Many of them gained red cracks on their surface before they shattered into shards and vanished. Naruto appeared in a swirl of black mist behind him. Red turned around but was sent into the sky by a powerful uppercut.

Naruto materialized twelve wings behind him and dashed into the air. He slammed Issei's body back into earth before creating thousands more spears in the sky and let them crashed into the ground in mass. Series of explosion erupted all over, sending massive chunk of the altered world into the sky. Naruto sensed that his opponent wasn't down there anymore and looked around, scanning the area. He quickly disappeared in a swirl of black feathers and smokes.

A human-size projectile was sent across the empty city, crashing through everything, collapsing them as their foundation was damaged. Glass, concrete and metals fell towards the earth like heavy rains. Naruto kept assaulting the brown-haired boy, smashing him like a baseball and vaporizing landmass with ease in the process. Gigantic sphere of red and black collided against each other, trying to overpower the other as the world shook heavily under its aura. The ground split opened, spreading apart as the molten core was revealed before the sea flooded it. Before long, Red stood ragged and bloody before the blond, who remained somewhat remained impassive.

"**Time's up… I'm envious… why I can't channel my power effectively through this boy's body,**" Red growled a little then let out a chuckle.

"**We shall meet again, Naruto, in the _dimensional gap_. We shall fight with our full power then, how many worlds shall we destroy then?**" Red laughed cheerfully as magma geysers exploded upward from the earth all around them. Countless Lightning fell from the heaven, and thunderstorms rocked the sky with their might. Dense clouds were swirling in unnatural patterns as the lands crumpled.

"**Oh yeah, spare this boy if you can, Naruto. He will be useful to me later,**" Red requested as the world around them faded, and they returned back to the park. All the damages to the world disappeared. The reddish aura dissipated from Issei and his eyes returned to normal. His Sacred Gear also vanished as he collapsed onto the ground, unmoving. There were numerous wounds all over his body from their battle.

"I really don't want to fight him, my hands hurts when I hit him," Naruto's impassiveness faded away as he rubbed his blistered fist a little. It was healing as usual, but the foreign destructive power of another Aspect was interfering with his shadows and hindering its task.

"**Yes… Red is like that, hijacking other people body so he could fight us and probably destroyed the world in the process if you didn't show any concern for this place. Don't worry about it, he probably forgets about the fight soon enough,**" Kurama grimaced a little. The Dark Aspect somewhat enjoyed the current human world, and didn't really want to destroy it, and the Great Red was absentminded most of the time.

Naruto looked at Issei's battered form and inhaled a little. "Raynare, explained," Naruto ordered as the mind controlled Fallen Angel bowed and relay all she knew about Evil Pieces and Brave Saints. They were created after he'd left the world.

**XxXxX**

"What happened?" Rias asked as Issei was healing in the infirmary. He opened his eyes weakly as he lifted his hand with eight pawns pieces within its palm.

"Buchou, can you put these back into me, please," Issei asked as Rias picked her pawn pieces up. Akeno and Yuuto lost their voice at the moment while trying to think how Issei became human once more. It was impossible to remove the evil pieces as far as they knew, and someone out there had the power to do so. Koneko was expressionless as usual.

"How did you get these out?" Rias asked as Issei explained he had met someone called Naruto, who allowed him to leave. He wasn't sure why though since Fallen Angels were at odd with the Devils.

"Please, I need to save Asia, I need…" Issei didn't finish his body convulsed violently and he was in extreme pain.

"ARHHH…" Issei shouted in agony as he ripped over his shirt as black lines spreading across it, forming a line of text for everyone present to view. The brown-haired boy fainted afterward.

"If you wish to save his life, come and met me **_Pure-blood_**, every hour you delay, the pain will be doubled and he will die the most painful death. The choice is yours," the script stated and continued to form the location where they should go to meet this adversary. It was an abandon church.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias' face turned dark and serious.

"This is a direct challenge to you, Rias," Yuuto pointed out at the word '_Pure-Blood'_.

"Even if he's a pervert, even if he's weak, he's still part of my peerage, I can't let this go. Please heal him, we will accept this challenge," Rias commanded as all her teammate nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Next chapter will conclude this Arc since the battle between Rias' peerages against Naruto will takes the most of it. It will be more like bullying than anything since it's obviously who will win the fight if no one around Naruto's level help Rias' team. Clashes between Aspects or even Empowered Aspects are devastating. Did I make it obvious who had the Green one? Remember him as Green sought to bring Chaos while Naruto somewhat wanted Peace and Order. That's all of them.


	6. Light of Serenity - Act IV

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This is the last chapter of this arc, and everything set up towards the ending of the whole saga with who the bad guys are (see last chapter, first bit). I already pretty much stated as much that this isn't a typical NarutoxDXD crossover because frankly I don't want to write about something like that. Naruto is a dark or anti-hero in this and I meant it!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Act IV**

"**What is she doing?**" An ominous voice asked. There was only one person in the immediate vicinity that heard its question.

"Praying… to God, apparently," Naruto answered as he looked up from the holy book. The blond was sitting in the front row of the chapel, facing the shrine with the giant cross of the Christian faith while reading from the bible held in his hand. He leered around him and to his side, seeing Raynare stood nearby to his left along with her three uneasy entourages.

Asia was kneeling in front of the relic and praying as Naruto had allowed her to do so. Behind him were the priests and to the other side, his right, was Freed Sellzen. The maniacal priest, as Naruto came to learn, was deranged and only obeyed the new leader's order because the man wished to kill devils.

"You two, ummm Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, go and guard the front door, and report to me if my guests come," Naruto ordered as they growled at him a little, but complied with the command nonetheless. Naruto returned his attention back to book without paying them any mind after issuing the order.

"**I don't remember much back then, but that's not how it happened. Who wrote this stuff?**" Kurama quipped after reading the passages in the book. A lot of story in the bible was completely twisted around and deviated from the actual facts.

'No, it's not. They completely changed many stuff around. Most of it put God and the angels in very good light. I was there when they slaughtered every sons of Egypt simply because of one man's blasphemy. I don't even remember this Moses character. Anyway, it was a really messy business that was and here, in the book, the Angels were herald as righteous,' Naruto replied with a thought.

'Also, Lucifer and Michael was brother? That asshole was an angel? Where did they get that from,' Naruto frowned a bit but still continued reading the book none the less. It was enjoyable, and rather amusing, piece of fiction to him.

"Raynare-sama, why, why?" A girl with blond hair styled in twin short side ponytails asked the emotionless Fallen before her. She was redressing herself in the Lolita gothic attire as her body was checked carefully by a certain blond for some sort of stigmas. It happened only just moment ago, and the blond nonchalantly returned to reading his book afterward. She sent a deadly glare along with a small bead of water at the corner of her eyes at Naruto when Raynare didn't answered her at all.

"I'm tainted, my purity…" The deep blue eyes girl sobbed a little as she wiped the tear away from the corner of her eyes. She tightened the large black bow on top of her hair and fidgeting the green jewel embedded in front of her collar afterward. She continued to play the innocence girl in front of the Aspect Empowered being. Her charade somewhat amused him.

"**This idiot,**" Kurama insulted the false persona of Mittelt through the eyes of his host.

"Right, because your purity weren't destroyed the moment you fell?" Naruto deadpanned when he briefly looked up from his book at the girl. Naruto had a nagging problem, or infatuation one might say. He liked blond hair for one reason or another, and along with blue eyes she had, it was difficult to ignore her. Mittelt pouted a little and flew around Raynare as she wasn't ordered to guard the front of the chapel like Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

'Nothing like my sister though, she's quite vicious and actually tried to scratch my eyes out as I checked her body over even though she was okay with it at the beginning,' Naruto thought as he read through another passage in the bible. He had checked Mittelt for the makers as she looked about the right age to bear it.

"Oh Lord, please forgive me…" Asia prayed as Naruto's ear twitched a little.

"**Who is she praying to? God is dead. Shouldn't you tell her that?**" Kurama asked in annoyance. Naruto sighed a little at the suggestion to destroy her innocence.

'No, she will find out eventually. For now, let her keep her faith and live the lie. It might be better than the truth,' Naruto replied with a thought. Those survived the Great War knew that God was dead. He was killed by the Satans as Michael had told Naruto when Heaven was burning. However, Naruto also realized that the Heaven's System was still in place so it must currently be under control of one of the Seraphs. The blond speculated that it was most likely under Michael's control as the golden winged angel was the strongest among them. Still, Naruto weren't sure at the moment as it had been a long time since then.

'Who ever she speaking to must have heard her prayers,' Naruto told Kurama. Kurama snorted a little and returned to his task at hand.

"You're still working on it?" Naruto asked, feeling some strange and foreign aura within his body.

"**Yes, if God could make Sacred Gear then it would be reasonable for me to make my own one. I'm combining many abilities into it, including the two Sacred Gears I have analyzed along with the chess pieces… evil pieces,**" Kurama answered.

"The pawn piece? Would it be better to wait until I get a rook or knight piece? A Queen might be the best from Raynare's explanation," Naruto suggested. The fallen angel had relayed all she knew about the Evil Pieces system that the devils used. It was devised sometime after the war to recuperate their declining numbers. Angels, on other hand, had something similar called the Brave Saint System which was based on a deck of card. They were quite ingenious, but not very useful to him.

"**Unnecessary, I inspected the construct of that piece and it's had all the powers of other pieces within its makeup, excluding the King. Also each of these… classes has different ability associated with them,**" Kurama replied as Naruto pondered on it for a few seconds. His mind clicked afterward as he remembered the rule of chess since the pieces were model after them.

"That's it, promotion! Pawn can be promoted to all other pieces besides the King at the end of the board," Naruto muttered. Kurama nodded in understanding after a moment. The dark aspect returned to his task while Naruto closed the bible and looked at the giant cross in front of him.

"Oh Lord, please hear me for I have sinned," Naruto began as his body was shocked by invisible lightning, and he gained a sudden headache. Naruto sighed a little at the inflicted injury on his person. It was familiar feeling as he remembered that it had always happened whenever he prayed to God as was required of him. He was once part of the Heaven Host after all, and he must show his love to the all father, or more correctly, his lips service. There was only one person he truly loved and it definitely wasn't God.

Anyway, the reason he was still getting shocked even though he was an angel at the time was due to his soul. It was forever tainted by the devil when he vowed to serve Lucifer. It was more like a curse now, and branded into his very being unlike these new reincarnated devils where only their body was reincarnated, but not their souls.

"Do you call yourself Lord now or you prefer the most queered man in heaven?" Naruto teased as the shock intensified, but Naruto numbed it out.

'Please don't say that Naruto-kun,' an angelic voice echoed in the blond's mind. It was a familiar and soft voice that brought nostalgia. It felt kind and compassionate just like a long time ago.

'Hello Michael, about time you try to speak to me, I thought you were dead…' Naruto replied with a chuckle.

'I am sorry, I didn't feel your return to the world, but someone did pray to me about an angel with twelve black wings that can fly faster than his jet fighter and coated by some sort of dark mist. I realized immediately that it was you. Unfortunately, I was unable to connect to your mind due to your own mental defenses. It seemed like you regained your sanity, and I'm glad you did, Naruto-kun,' Michael said with some concern in his tone. Naruto continued greeting his old rival and longtime friend, and discussed about what had been happening around the world.

'Oh… why did you banish Asia from the church? She's really dedicated to you from what I have seen,' Naruto asked through the connection as he eyed the nun's back. The golden haired girl was still praying to Michael as Naruto had confirmed his suspicion.

'I am sorry about the whole situation with her, but I have to brand her in order to preserve the faith and safety of heaven. Even after the war, the three factions are still at odd with each other. In her ignorance or kindness, or maybe a bit of both, Asia-chan had healed a devil and I couldn't come to her defense. If I did, it would imply that devils are sacred and should be revered like us,' Michael apologized and pointed out his dilemma. Naruto simply sighed at the knowledge. The blond felt Michael was not in the wrong. The greatest angel had to weight the worth of a few against many, and Michael would not sacrifice all of Heaven for the sake of one girl.

'Ah… I must warn you, Gabriel ran off after she heard you have returned, and now you contacted with me, she must have sense it too and would find you soon so I suggest you avoid her for now,' Michael hinted as Naruto shivered slightly at the indication.

'She did? Any clue on when she would get here?' Naruto asked with a sweat-dropped. He didn't want to deal with the clueless curly blond-haired girl right now.

'I don't know Naruto-kun, I have to use all my concentration to maintain the system so I couldn't pin point where she is right now, but she's not in heaven so she could be anywhere between here and where you are. She was upset that you blew up half of heaven in your rampage, but I also pointed out that she attacked you afterward so currently she not sure what she should do,' Michael answered weakly as more beads of sweat side down Naruto's face and side.

'I'm… sorry, I have to go,' Naruto said as he cut off the connection with Michael.

"We need to finish this quickly, our position is compromised," Naruto bellowed as everyone looked at him. They had ignored the fact that their new leader was talking to himself moment before, but right now he was agitated. Something must have spooked him good.

"**Hey, I finished a prototype, but I need to test it now,**" Kurama called out sometime later. Naruto acknowledged the information and walked towards Asia.

'I will test it then,' Naruto replied as he knocked Asia out before she realized it. He carried the unconscious girl to stash her elsewhere safe. Shadow spread out of his body though the floor when he returned. It rose from the ground forming a large crucifix. A shadowy shape formed on it and became the likeness of Asia as Naruto nodded at the setup.

"**I tried that, but it won't give you any additional benefit due to your status so I needed someone else,**" Kurama pointed out after Naruto completed his task. Naruto frowned and had a glance around him. His eyes stopped at the two Fallens nearby.

'Mittelt or Raynare?' Naruto offered one of them as a test subject.

"**The stronger of the two, but you need to return her emotions and minds as drones are not good host for Sacred Gear. These things needed determination and willpower to activate and grows. Without that critical component, they basically dead weight,**" Kurama said after some thoughts.

"Raynare, come here," Naruto ordered.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, what is your desire?" Raynare asked without any hint of hesitations in her unchanging eyes. Naruto looked at her a little. He then allowed the darkness within her to resurface her personality and mind once more. Raynare's eyes shifted to normal before tears erupted.

**XxXxX**

"AHHH!" the middle-aged-looking gentleman roared in pain moment before his body was disintegrated by a black swirling sphere that came from a crimson-haired buxom girl's hand. His partner, on other hand, was blasted by lightning from another devil with very long black hair. The girl's violet eyes were filled with something fiendish.

"Do you like that? fufufufu?" Akeno called out as she continuously strike lightning at the battered form of Kalawarner. The fallen angel, along with her partner, had looked down at Rias and her peerage as they headed towards the church. The new leader told them to notify him once they were here, but in their arrogance, they decided to engage the group. They now paid the price for their hubris and defiance. Kalawarner screamed in pain as she was being tortured by an overly curvaceous devil with a diabolical expression and slightly lustful on her face.

'Scary,' the brown-haired boy sweat dropped while the grey eyes blond nodded in agreement. A shorter white-haired girl was impassive at the sight while their team leader rubbed her temple a little at the display.

"Good thing you're on our side right, Issei?" Yuuto asked as he placed one of his hands on the boy's shoulder. Issei had recovered much from his injury, and the eight pawns pieces that placed back inside him greatly help his recovery. Rias also explained to Issei more about the pawn's ability promote to Rook, Knight, Bishop or Queen when deep inside enemy's territory.

"I know she's the enemy, but shouldn't you stop her Buchou?" Issei asked, feeling sorry for the Fallen Angel as she was continuously electrocuted. Rias nodded after a few moments then raised her hand as her power flowed through it. Kalawarner was forever moot after that. The door of the church burst open after the screams, and half a dozen priests ran out with their weapons high.

"What the… these are the devils we were waiting for?" one of the priests asked his buddy.

"Oh it's them and the shitty devil who I meet twice now. No devils had met me and live… I'm pissed at you guys for ruining my policy, why don't you die already!" The crazed priest acquired his target. He immediately rushed at Issei while shooting a few others with his guns. Bullet bounced off the white-haired girl as she sobbed a little at the injury. Before the priest could get close to Issei, he was intercepted by Yuuto. Their blades clashed before they disengaged by jumping backward.

"Get them!" The other priests shouted before half them were shocked by lightning instantly. One of them went flying to the side by a fist from the short white-haired girl.

"Why did this one look like a grade-schooler," another one called out as Koneko spun her arms around her shoulder like a pin wheel. She sent another priest who underestimated her into the air with a devastating uppercut.

"Go get crush," Koneko declared almost impassively as she ripped a concrete slab out of the ground and threw it at the remaining priests as they scrambled to dodge the falling debris.

"What the hell!" the priests cursed at the absurdity of the fight.

"Ararara… still conscious?" Akeno asked no one as she looked at a few of her opponents who were hit by lightning. They struggled to stand on their own leg before they were shocked again by the sadistic girl. Steams rose from their body after a few more strike as they twitched on the ground.

"You cheeky brat!" Freed shouted as he tried to kick Yuuto while their swords were locked onto each other. Rias formed a spirally orb in her hand and blasted a few into oblivion.

"Chew on this!" Yuuto called out as his sword turn black and started to devour Freed's sword. Freed broke contact and looked at his damaged weapon. He began to mutter curses before dodging a stone slab that almost flatten him. Issei took the opportunity to close the distant with the man.

"Promotion! Rook!" Issei declared he sent Freed flying with a powerful straight.

"Shit…" Freed muttered as he crashed into the church wall and through it as the last remaining few priests were executed brutally by Akeno or mercifully by Rias. The devils finally entered the church after Freed with Issei ahead of the group.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted before he saw Asia's body bound on a cross. The golden-haired girl was unresponsive.

"Be gone!" Rias stated and tried to kill Freed with her ability. The priest was nimble enough to roll to the side and effectively dodged it. Yuuto slashed downward at Freed. The Gremory's Knight was kicked away by Freed before he tried evading the little girl's attack. Koneko ruptured the wall behind him with her tiny fist.

"I will definitely kill you all, remember it!" Freed shouted as he was greatly outnumbered in this fight. He threw down a smoke bomb to make his escape moment before lighting crashed into his spot, carving up the floor of the church. The bloodthirsty priest managed to run off somewhere after a few more insults at Issei, who ran toward Asia.

"Only this Naruto guy left?" Rias asked before her pawn flew passed her and out of the church opened door. The crimson-haired princess was stunned for a moment then turned towards the door and checked where Issei had landed. The brown-haired boy recovered after he slid across the ground outside. He got up and wiped the blood from his lips before dashing back through the door for another attempt.

"Stop!" Rias ordered to prevent Issei from doing something reckless. Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko eyed who was in front of them. It was a Fallen Angel, Raynare. Behind her floated a fallen angel in a gothic outfit with white thigh-high socks and black shoes.

"Couldn't you enter normally instead of making a hole in the wall first? It's a holy place after all where people prayed for salvation," the blond called out from his spot. He was sitting in the front row, and not actually facing Rias' group. He was still reading from the good book.

"Naruto," Koneko muttered as she finally shown that she knew who he was. She didn't know he was a Fallen Angel beforehand, and she was glowering a little at the knowledge.

"Koneko-chan, I didn't expect you to be Issei's friend," Naruto acknowledged her as he stood up from his seat. He collapsed the book in his hand and placed it neatly down on the bench. He then walked leisurely toward them. Raynare shivered uncontrollably as she got out the way of the blond's path by flying up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice you meet you, Rias," Naruto introduced himself with a smile. His anger and rage were hidden beneath the calm expression. He learned to control his emotions much better now, and there was no reason not to be civilized.

"You are Naruto? I'm here as requested, release my pawn," Rias ordered as Issei held his chest in discomfort. The pain had returned once more as the hour was up. Naruto smiled a little and clicked his finger as the aches Issei felt disappeared.

"Done, you seemed to care much for your underling, Rias-chan. Crimson haired, Blue-Green eyes… if you didn't demonstrate the Bael's signature ability, the Power of Destruction, I would assumed you were part of Gremory House from those traits alone," Naruto said as he remembered his former comrades from the distant past.

"You are not wrong, I am Rias Gremory, heir to House Gremory, one of the 72 pillars," Rias introduced herself with a serious demeanor. Naruto blinked at little at the revelation. He was a little shocked at that.

'Seemed like Bael married into Gremory? That's not possible since Bael Family is very prideful, they would not allowed their daughter or son to join another clan and give away their unique ability,' Naruto mentally thought.

"Gremory?" Issei asked. He was still eyeing the bounded Asia on the crucifix.

"The club president is the daughter of the Household that now possessing the power of destruction. Even among the young devils, she's called a genius," Yuuto explained to his friend.

"She's also known as Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin," Akeno added with a wink. Naruto chuckled at the title, and had a brief glanced at Koneko before disappeared in a swirl of feathers. The devils in front of him widened their eyes while Mittelt smirked as she saw where the blond had vanished. Raynare, on other hand, just wanted to get out of this place and the hell away from Naruto.

The blond materialized right in front of Koneko as she moved her hands into a defensive stance as quickly as she could. Shadowy fist slammed into her gut as much saliva escaped her mouth from the surprised blow. Her eyes rolled back from the pain that overwhelmed her own defensive ability as Naruto grabbed her before she collapse to the floor.

"Koneko-chan," Issei shouted. "Promotion! Knight!" He roared and dashed toward the blond but strike nothing but intangible fog. Both Naruto and Koneko disappeared in a swirl of black smoke and spiraling feathers. Rias, Akeno and Yuuto immediately sensed where he was and faced him once more.

Naruto reappeared on top of the pedestal just below Asia with Koneko over his shoulder. The white-haired girl was knocked out as indicated by her unmoving body.

"Give her back!" Issei shouted as Rias stopped him.

"What do you want?" Rias asked, glaring deadly at the blond who simply placed Koneko's body on the table.

"I wonder," Naruto said cryptically after turning back at the devil.

"Explain to me about this rating game you devils devised up to improve your social standings," Naruto requested while returning the glare.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Yuuto argued, forcing Naruto to switch target. He paid lazy attention at the short blond-haired boy.

"It's not a request, answer me or I will kill her," Naruto threatened as he formed a darkspear above Koneko's body by pointing his finger into the air. Akeno was about to blast him but Rias stopped her. Raynare and Mittelt floated above the rest, listening in attentively now.

"Rating game…" Rias began explaining what the rating game was about while Naruto took in the information.

"Thank you for that, Rias-chan. You have 8 pawns in one person, a rook, a knight and a Queen," Naruto pointed at Issei, Koneko, Yuuto and Akeno in the order he called them out. He then pointed at Rias, "and you are a King."

"Okay, we shall play a rating game since it's intriguing and I wanted to test something as well. Raynare is my pawn or something like that," Naruto said with a smile. He glanced at Raynare who shivered as she floated down and kneeled before the blond out of fear. Naruto looked down at her with some thoughts running through his mind.

"You know what happened if you lose right Raynare-chan?" Naruto hinted and Raynare sweated.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-sama," the Fallen Angel stuttered.

"So who should go first?" Yuuto asked Rias. The Princess of Ruin was determined to beat up the blond and get her Rook back. She eyed Akeno first then Yuuto.

"Let me do it, Buchou," Issei requested. Raynare, or Amano Yūma, was his former girlfriend even though they went out only once. She was his first love as far as he concerned.

"She might be too strong for you, Issei-kun," Yuuto asserted. Issei did get sent away by Raynare only a moment ago. Naruto watched them debating for a bit before crafting a chair from the shadow to sit down. Mittelt flew above and landed near Koneko's body. She was about to poke the unconscious girl but got slapped by a shadowy tendril coming from the ground. Her body was flung to the side and smashed into the wall.

"Do not touch her," Naruto roared over his shoulder from his seat. Mittelt managed to pull herself out of the wall. She was wounded and visibly was shaken by what just happened. Koneko was Naruto's friend of sort. They have a very strange connection, and he felt inclined to protect her at the moment. The only reason he knocked her out was that he didn't want her to interfere and see what he was about to do.

"**Why bother with this? She will hate you later anyway,**" Kurama snorted as Naruto shuddered.

"I don't mind if she do, but I want to spare at least her from the pain right now," Naruto said softly with some sorrow in his voice. He watched Rias and her peerage still debating on which of them should go first. With a heavy sigh, Naruto decided to break it up.

"It doesn't really matter. If you want, all three of your pieces can fight Raynare at once!"

Raynare blinked at the statement. She turned towards the blond with a shocked expression. She was about to protest that she couldn't handle all three of them at once but refrained from doing it since Naruto met her gaze. An unspoken word was exchanged between them, and Raynare had no say in the matter.

"**Why you do that? She might die before she could fully activate my Sacred Gear,**" Kurama growled.

'Not likely, besides only through desperation would the Sacred Gear lend her its power. Didn't you find that out yourself?' Naruto reassured with a thought. Raynare clenched her fist to stop its shakiness before forming light spears in her hand. She faced Issei, Akeno and Yuuto as Rias was King and couldn't interfere with the battle.

"Let's finish this quickly, fufufufu," Akeno winked before sending lightning bolts at Raynare, who dodged it but almost bisected by Yuuto's sword. Raynare quickly flew up in the air and threw several light spears at the trio. Akeno and Yuuto managed to dodge it perfectly but Issei's leg was grazed by the projectile.

**_Dragon Booster!_**

"Promotion! Knight," Issei shouted, ignoring the pain in his leg and used the speed of the promotional knight to jump up into the air, trying to hit Raynare in the process. The Fallen formed a light spear in her hand and about to impale the idiot since in midair. He wouldn't able to dodge her attack in such situation. She threw it, but the projectile was deflected by another thrown weapon from Yuuto. Lighting crashed into Raynare, stunning her, and then she was pummeled by Issei into the ground. Her body crashed into and broke through the empty benches of the church to the side of Naruto. Raynare struggled to stand up but she was hit with a thunderbolt from Akeno causing her body to char a little.

The Fallen Angel collapsed on the ground as her strength left her. She coughed out blood as tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't fight them all at once, and she was going to be killed no matter what she did.

"I-I don't w-want to die…" she sobbed at the floor as her opponents walked slowly towards her. She looked up at the blond who had a frowning face on.

"Coward," Naruto mouthed the word then said: "Where's your pride? Stand up and fight! You have what you wanted the most inside you, but you lack of determination and willpowers to use it. Your own fear is what stopping it from helping you! Show me you can swallow your doubts and face death like you should!"

Raynare was somewhat surprised by Naruto's words of encouragement, although it was lace with insults. Still, nobody had ever said anything like that to her before.

"I really don't want to kill her…" Issei muttered while Yuuto wanted to slap the idiot for showing sympathy to their enemy. Akeno licked her lips a little before forming lightning in the palm of her hand. Raynare crafted another lightspear in hers, and stood up shaking. She swallowed her fear and doubt before charging towards her death as demanded of her.

Her holy spear collided against Yuuto's demonic weapon as he pushed her back. The blond-haired Knight formed dozens of others similar swords and impaled them into Raynare's body. They punched through the fallen angel's flesh and bone without much difficult. Raynare screamed in pain as her body was then engulfed in lighting.

"AHHH!" Raynare shrieked before her skins blackened. Her haired was burned as she felled toward the ground. Issei gritted his teeth and looked away at the gruesome sight of his former love. Raynare, in her last strength, crawled and looked towards Naruto, who remained expressionless. He matched her eyes as she was waiting for him to say something. Naruto remained silent, and a few drops of tears fell down her cheek as she finally collapsed and passed away.

"Raynare-sama," Mittlet walked slowly toward the carcass and held the deceased's scorched hand. Akeno and Yuuto returned back to Rias' side.

"**Failure? Damn it, you shouldn't have let her die like that!**" Kurama roared angrily in the mindscape. Naruto's face remained unchanged as he had seen countless of death before, including those that he loved. However, that wasn't what he was waiting for. He saw Raynare's last moment and believed she finally triumphed over her fear. It was confirmed as he saw black mist seeping through the dead's scarred tissues.

"Nope," Naruto smirked as Raynare's body was uplifted by the black smokes. It was swirling around her, and regenerating her body. Her skins recovered its vibrant colors while her hair regrew anew. Her damaged leather strappings reformed as she gasped for air once more. Raynare opened her violet eyes and was dropped back towards the floor. She coughed heavily as she had returned to the world of the living.

"Raynare-sama!" Mittlet hugged the shocked girl as black wings reformed once more, showing none of the damage from before.

"Didn't she die?" Rias asked as Akeno and Yuuto was speechless.

"Maybe she got reincarnated?" Issei stated but Rias shook her head at the theory.

"What just happened?" Rias asked Naruto who simply smirked at her. After some thoughts in his mind while watching the confusion on Rias' face, Naruto decided to explain.

"Do you know what happened when one removed a Sacred Gear from another person? They die because it bonded to their soul. I simply lend the power of Twilight Healing to Raynare since she wanted it desperately," Naruto pointed at Raynare as Issei's eyes widen at the information.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted and looked at the unmoving form of Asia. If Twilight Healing was removed from Asia, then she would have die.

"You gave her a Sacred Gear?" Yuuto asked as Naruto nodded.

"Hang on, that's not possible, Twilight Healing have the ability to heal humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike, but it can't bring a person from the dead!" Yuuto retorted almost immediately. Kurama laughed loudly in the mindscape while Naruto simply put on a grin.

"You must misunderstood, I said I _lend_ her Twilight Healing powers, but I didn't say she have Twilight Healing in her," Naruto corrected the misunderstanding.

"But you said that you gave her a Sacred Gear?" Rias asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Yes, I gave her a Sacred Gear. It's an artificial gear called the **_Devouring Gear_**. It has the ability to assimilate the best traits of other Gears into it. I lend it Twilight Healing ability, and it mutated that into **_Twilight Resurrection_** by combining with your Evil Pieces ability. After all, those pieces have the ability to resurrect the deceased as long as their body is still intact. And no, she's not a reincarnated devil if you check her feathered wings. Still is a fallen angel. I have stripped those weaknesses from the pieces, you can have Issei to thank for that," Naruto explained as Rias and her peerage was speechless.

"Who is he? No one should have that kind of ability," Akeno whispered with a frown as Rias nodded. She would have to check with her brother about this if she survived this. She had some doubt about getting out of here in one piece.

"The Evil pieces are a remarkable invention after all, the ability to resurrect others and empowered them with specific ability. I could explain further, but don't we have a battle to finish?" Naruto looked at Raynare to remind her of what her Sacred Gear could do once she activated it. Raynare pushed Mittelt away, and ordered the gothic girl back. She returned to the battle against Rias' peerage.

"So we need to destroy her body completely to prevent her from resurrecting? Sound like a really troublesome power," Yuuto mumbled as he summoned more swords. Issei dashed toward Raynare first as the girl looked at her hands.

"**_Dread Booster,_**" she muttered as shadow flickered around her, forming the gauntlet in one hand before shattering and fading away. It was an incorrect activation, but Raynare understood her own Sacred Gear somewhat from the test.

_"Devouring Gear by itself is worthless and useless, but it can become the most powerful Sacred Gear in existence. The ability to assimilate and duplicate others Gears' ability will eventually give it the power to kill everything before you… not everything so don't think about it. Anyway, there are some drawbacks to that power as you will find out eventually," Naruto told Raynare when he brought her mind back. She was sobbing and begging him not to return her to the torturous darkness._

"Issei!" Rias shouted, realizing that Naruto also gave Raynare's Devouring Gear more than just Twilight Healing. Issei's Boosted Gear was another as it was shown by the gauntlet moment before. Rias was frightened somewhat at the ability of that Sacred Gear. True to its name, it brought dread to all those that knew it.

'It worked?' Raynare thought with a smirk, remembering what Naruto had said about the mutated Boosted Gear power in conjunction with the Evil Pieces' ability. If she wanted to manifest the Dragon Booster, she has to use the correct activation.

"Promotion! Queen!" Issei declared as his speed and strength rose to new height.

"**_Dread Knight Booster,_**" Raynare announced as her legs covered in shadow as it quickly formed leg armors. A bright black jewel appeared in front and near her knee cap with imprint "I" on it. Her speed doubled as she dodged Issei's fist, and continued to avoid his attacks as she couldn't summon her light-spear for some reason. Raynare retreated to gain some more time. Ten seconds passed as Issei's power in his gauntlet doubled.

"**Speed Up,**" Raynare murmured after the black jewel glowed eerily, showing it was ready to amplify her power.

"Promotion! Knight!" Issei switched promotion to increase his speed. He was about to land the fist into Raynare, but the Fallen Angel imprint changed to "II" on the demand. Raynare sidestepped with her new speed to the shocked face of Issei. She about to strike him with her fist but a sword slash made her dodge out the way. Yuuto was still faster than her as he tried to cut her down with his demonic weapon. Raynare only barely evaded him, and ten seconds went by as she declared another boost. The "II" turned to "III" within the black jewel on her leg. Raynare was able to send Yuuto away with a kick as she dashed around her opponent with her new found agility. It was eight times her normal speed. She felt the stress on her leg and understood it was another drawback.

"**The prototype is working out fine, too bad she can only use Sacred Gear ability in that form,**" Kurama nodded with approval, watching the fight. Naruto was in thought. It would be better if Raynare can also use angelic power as well.

"Impossible!" Yuuto called out as Akeno joined the fight and sent a lightning bolt at Raynare as she dodged Issei.

"**_Double up: Dread Rook Booster_,**" Raynare declared as shadow coated both her hands and arms. It swiftly formed a black scaly gauntlet to the likeness of Issei's. She quickly put one up in a defensive stance and it morphed into a shield. It managed to block the incoming attack, but the force behind the lightning strike was still strong enough to send Raynare away.

"I need a weapon," Raynare called out as she felt the pain on her arm. She couldn't form her light spear when accessing Devouring Gear ability as it was drawback.

"Hmm… you do have weapon, did you forget Yuuto over there gave you it? Judging from his ability to craft weapons… His Sacred Gear is Sword Birth isn't it?" Naruto told Raynare as her eyes widened while Yuuto was stunned.

"It's can't be!" Yuuto said in disbelief.

"Yes… you stabbed her with your Sacred Gear and in effected, you granted the Devouring Gear your ability," Naruto pointed out with a smile. Raynare was hesitant a little because Yuuto's weapons were demonic and would be damaging to her. However, she did it anyway.

"**_Dread Sword Birth!_**" Raynare commanded as sword formed in her hands. She felt a tingling sensation in her palm, but other than that it didn't actively harm her. She quickly clashed against Yuuto who was struggling to hold his own against her. Raynare about to slash downward but was blasted away by Akeno's lightning from the side.

"She's getting really dangerous," Akeno called out as she constantly firing lighting at Raynare, who tried her best to avoid it. Yuuto and Issei quickly re-engaged her to press their advantage.

"**_Strength Up,_**" Raynare declared and sent Issei flying back before blocking the sword strike by Yuuto. She managed to push him slowly back from her new strength.

"**_Defense Up,_**" Raynare stated as she was about to be impacted by lightning. The damaged she acquired was halved but it was still devastating. If it wasn't for another Sacred Gear ability that was constantly healing her injury, Raynare would have died several times by now. However, she was getting fatigue from the battle more than she liked. It was another drawback as more Sacred Gear ability activated, it became a lot more tiring to maintain them all.

"**_Triple Up: Dread Bishop Booster,_**" Raynare declared as her chest covered in onyx armor. She coughed out a bit blood as she felt a massive burden on her body. Even the newest healing ability couldn't negate all that damage.

"**_Dread Shot!_**" Raynare sent out a dark blast at Akeno, who was blast away. The fallen angel collapsed to her knee as her eyes started to bleed. Her opponents recovered as they about to renew their assault. Raynare turned to look at Naruto who tilted his head to the side.

"Finish them, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"**_Dread Sword Booster,_**" Raynare said as she slammed her both her palm into the ground. Countless black swords erupted from beneath and outwards from her spot. Akeno, Yuuto and Issei widened their eyes as they dashed back from the incoming blades. Rias had enough and formed a spiral ball of destruction in her palm. She was about to obliterate the Fallen Angels. However, her hand was pushed to the side as the sphere of destruction crashed into the wall.

The swords stopped coming from beneath just before Akeno, Yuuto and Issei as Raynare could not maintained it anymore. The stress on her body was enormous.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked. His hand was pushed against Rias' side to stop her from killing Raynare.

"I needed her, and I won't allow you to kill her like that," Naruto said as he sent a kick into Rias. The crimson-haired princess managed to block it with her forearm, but she was sent outside of the church regardless.

'I'm needed? Naruto-sama needed me?' Raynare thought with some joy. She never had been needed by anyone before. The only reason she wanted to steal Asia Gear was so she could be useful to Azazel and Shemhazai.

"I can't lose here," Raynare announced as she regained some vigor from blond's statement.

"**_Dread Queen Booster_,**" she declared as her whole body covered in armors including her head. Her feathered wing altered and hardened into steel. She flapped it, spraying out hundreds of deadly projectiles at her opponents. She didn't care if she live or die anymore. She would win this battle for the one who needed her.

Naruto smashed his fist into the ground as his opponent jumped to the side. The earth shook under his impact. Rias formed two spheres in her palm and sent it towards Naruto. Naruto simply sidestep after he estimated their linear path. He thought for a bit about that before dodging another barrage.

"Hmm… I know," Naruto muttered as shadow erupted from his body. They swirled into a dozens of figure before forming a doll size of Naruto with black wings on each. They all have a devilish grin on them as they flapped their wings, floating around the bigger one. Rias' couldn't believe her eyes at the dozens miniature clones of her opponent.

"Your attacks are all basic, Rias-chan, so I will show you something better… I learn this when I returned back into this world," Naruto said as he remembered the jet fighter and its homing missiles. The ability to lock onto his opponent and chase them down was incredibly useful.

"Get her!" Naruto ordered as the mini-Naruto roared in unison. They all chased after Rias, who took flight. A few caught up to her quickly as one finally grabbed onto her arms. She looked at the small blond as a smile he had on broadened.

**_BOOOMMM!_**

Rias screamed as her arms was torn apart by the dark explosion. Bloods were trailing behind her flight path from her hand, and she landed on the ground again holding it. She looked up at the incoming miniature fallen angels which were actually suicide bombers. She sent out a huge sphere of destruction at all of them with her uninjured arm. The ball vaporized most of them, but a few managed to evade and out of the way. They did have a mind of their own after all. Naruto nodded in approval of his newest technique and pondered on how to further improve it. The rest of the drones grabbed Rias afterward and exploded, shredding her limbs apart as she collapsed to the ground.

Naruto lifted Rias up with a choke hold as her blood trailing down her body. He looked into her blue eyes as there was some fight left in them.

_"I owed you one, Lord Gremory," Naruto thanked as reinforcement finally arrived to save him. He was beaten badly by Azazel, but still managed to hold the line against the strongest Fallen Angel. The crimson-haired devil just chuckled and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder gently._

"I can heal you, Rias Gremory, and I will let you leave this place with your life. All you have to do is give up their lives of your peerage in exchange, you could start a new one later on as long as you lived," Naruto offered as he did owe Lord Gremory a life those years ago. He would let Rias go this one time, but the girl kicked him with her still working leg for even suggesting that. Her arms were dangling useless on her shoulder as Naruto shook his head.

"I might have to kill him later… if he still alive," Naruto muttered as a huge explosion near the church got his attention. Raynare, with shattered armors, was blasted through the wall. She was soon followed by Mittelt. Four others walked out from the newly made opening. Issei was in full armor as his Balance Breaker allowed while Yuuto took out his best swords. Akeno was deadly serious as Koneko rubbed her fist a little. The white-haired girl had woken up through the commotions.

"Naruto… bad!" Koneko said pointing at him before her eyes widened at the sorry state of her leader.

"RIAS!" Issei shouted and dashed toward alongside with Yuuto. Lighting erupted overhead from Akeno while Koneko ripped out the door and threw at the blond. Shadows swirled around the blond and coated his body as lightning impacted against it. The electricity was consumed by darkness before it was unleashed upon Yuuto, electrifying him. Naruto threw Rias' body at the Koneko to dodge the flying door and engaged Issei.

"You managed a Balance Breaker? In such short amount of time too, good job," Naruto compliment as his knuckled locked against Issei.

"I gained this power to defeat you!" Issei spat as Naruto chuckled.

"Even with it, you cannot defeat me, Issei-kun," Naruto asserted before sending Issei into the sky with a power kick to the boy's jaw. Dozens of swords flew toward Naruto as he quickly erected a shadow wall in front of it. The blades went into the wall as if it was made of water before emerging out again and returned back to its owner with amplified powers. Yuuto ran to the side, trying to avoid it.

Naruto turned around and grabbed Koneko incoming fist. "Go to sleep," Naruto ordered and slammed his shadow palm into the side of her face, sending her tumbling away. Pillar of lightning fell from the sky and into shadowy mist as Naruto appeared beside Akeno. He smashed her into the ground afterward, making a massive crater as Akeno felt most of her ribs shattered. Issei roared and charged at Naruto once more, but several ominous orbs formed around Naruto.

"DO NOT TOUCH THEM!" a voice called out from Issei's gauntlet, realizing how dangerous those things were. Issei quickly jumped to the side, but lost his arms in the process as one of the orb sent a dark blast towards him. Issei roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground holding his ripped shoulder.

"Dodge this!" Yuuto shouted and slashed his massive sword down at Naruto. The blond didn't dodge, but grabbed the edge with his palm as it couldn't cut through his defense.

"Really? You're a Knight, why are you using something so heavy?" Naruto asked as he formed a swirling ball in the other palm.

"Here, have a Kagerasengan, it's like your King's power of destruction," Naruto said as he slammed it into Yuuto's abandonment. It went right through the boy's soft body and crashed into the church behind. It then expanded and annihilated half of it as Naruto sweat-dropped. It was supposed to kill Yuuto, but it drilled through the flesh instead. Yuuto collapsed to the ground from his gaping fatal wound. Before Naruto could finish Yuuto off, he was sucker punched by Koneko, sending him tumbling to the side.

"Koneko… I don't think I'm going to make it," Yuuto admitted, realizing the extensive damage he acquired. The sphere went right through most of his stomach as he bled out. Koneko shredded tears as she looked around her. Her friends were dying.

"Get… away from here… he's too strong," Rias mumbled as she bled out from her ripped limbs. Issei was crawling slowly towards Naruto, who flipped upright. Akeno was coughing as she was hemorrhaging internally. The blond rubbed his cheek a little, watching the last combatant before him.

"Buchou… Issei… Akeno… Yuuto… I don't want to leave," Koneko sobbed and charged at the Naruto. The blond coated his body in shadow. It quickly folded into itself, increasing its own density and defensive power. The shadow formed a translucent armor over its master body.

"Why… why did you hurt them? You said you were my friend!" Koneko shouted in anguish. She was smashing against the blacken layer as her fists were being injured with each strike. Her strength could not penetrate it, and it was harming her in the process.

"I'm sorry, Koneko, but I will make it quick and end their suffering. I won't tell you to abandon your friends since you wouldn't do it anyway," Naruto said as he put his hand above him into the sky. His power erupted and hundreds of dark spears formed above. Like meteoroids, they started their descent toward the earth. They would wipe this place off the map along with all the inhabitants.

"How do I stop him… please, someone help me," Koneko shouted as she continued sending a barrage of fist. Shadow fragments that she managed to break off seep into her wounds as it stirred something deep inside her soul.

"**Nnnn… so noisy… and I was having a nice nap, I really hate it when this happen,**" something called out as Koneko stopped. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard that as well.

"Kuram –

"**That wasn't me… shit!**" Kurama replied as Naruto blinked.

"Serene?"

"**Yeah… she's grumpy right now. Brace yourself cause this will hurt,**" Kurama joked before adding: "**No I mean it!**"

Koneko didn't know what happened, but her body began to shimmer and glowed brightly with white light. She had no control over it whatsoever. "**NO BODY DISTURBS MY BEAUTY SLEEPS!**"

Naruto was in shock as the girl in front of him stepped back, looking at her glowing hands. A pillar of light erupted outward from her tiny body, blasting away all the falling dark spears into fragments and covered the area with its brilliant. As if time was reversed, the bright light revert all the damage to the surrounding as the church building was reformed out of nothing. The craters were filled with earth and concrete again. It also helped all the wounded regardless of race.

"**She reversing all the damages you inflicted on them**," Kurama pointed out but Naruto didn't care about that as he took the full brunt of the illumination. Naruto gritted his teeth as shadow flakes were shredded from his body forcibly by the opposite powers. It was incredibly painful but he was not a virgin to pain. He had gone through hell and heaven in his life time, and fought in countless battles to the edge of death. This was nothing new.

"**How are you holding up? We taking massive amount of damage just by standing within it,**" Kurama called out as Naruto exhaled and continued to ignore the Dark Aspect. He walked slowly towards Koneko who was standing idling before him. As he moved closer to the source, pains overwhelmed his senses. Naruto finally kneeled before Koneko as he outstretched his hand toward her. Shadowy mist erupted from his flesh and he shook her body rapidly.

"Wake up!" Naruto roared, sending a blast of shadow into the girl. Koneko quickly snapped out of her state as the area regained colors again while the light fade away. She looked at Naruto and pointed her finger.

"Bad Naruto," Koneko said almost impassively then she placed both of her hands towards him. Her palms began to glow brightly.

"Imouto?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"**Expulsion,**" Serene said as Koneko repeated the words like a machine. Naruto was too stunned to even defend himself as he was blasted away by a white beam of light, expelling from the area. It carried him off into the horizon as Koneko collapsed backward into Issei's and Yuuto's waiting arms. She muttered something inaudible before falling asleep. Rias and Akeno were behind them, and they all were wondering what just happened as they checked their non-existence wounds. One minute they were dying and the next they were back to normal, including their clothing.

"Naruto-sama!" Raynare called out as she also recovered from her injuries. She quickly flew towards the blond figure in the distance.

"Hi, I'm Mittelt… ummm look like I'm not needed here… see you around," Mittelt winked and blew kisses at the group before running off after Raynare since there wasn't anywhere else she could go now.

"**Why didn't you defend yourself?**" Kurama roared as Naruto sighed. His body crashed into the ocean, bouncing on top of its surface before finally stopping fully. Naruto just floated there on top of the sea, contemplating what had just happened until Raynare reached him.

"Why didn't you take this chance to escape? I wasn't going to chase after you," Naruto asked the fallen angel after seeing her trying to help him up.

"You said you needed me… Naruto-sama," Raynare replied with some doubt as well as joy and yearning in her tone. She looked at him for a sign of approval.

"Idiot," Naruto insulted her and sighed as he felt like one too.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yeah, I saved Raynare and Mettelt since they're not that bad. Raynare might be arrogance and evil from Issei's perspective, but deep down I felt she just wanted to be needed and useful to someone. She definitely misunderstood Naruto's words when he saved her from Rias' attack. He just needed her to test the Gear and she's pretty much expendable to him at the moment.

**_Devouring Gear_** is based mostly on Naruto's shadow ability to consume and duplicate. It's useless by itself, but once combined with other Sacred Gear's ability, it pretty much unstoppable.

Evil Pieces + Twilight Healing = Twilight Resurrection (user cannot be killed by normal means)  
Evil Pieces + Boosted Gear = Dread Boosted Classes (Rook, Bishop, Knight, Queen)  
Evil Pieces + Sword Birth = Slayers Weapons (I will show it later)

Xenovia will have Brave Saint version of Devouring Gear which will be fun to write about, and she want to make babies with Naruto… that's pretty much it. What happened to Asia?


	7. Memoir of the Past - Act I

**Shadow of Tranquility (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Recap: **Naruto had finally returned to the world of his birth – earth – in order to seek out the reincarnated form of his sister, whoever she might be. Sadly, when found by him, she had no memory of her past life, and his clashes with her King – Rias Gremory – made the matter worst, and any possible reconciliation seemed impossible.

* * *

**=[Memoir of the Past]=  
Act I**

He coughed lightly while pressing his free hand against his chest. The white glow of a foreign power infesting his body could be seen on his fingertips as he grunted a little at the pain. Even as powerful as he was, being attacked by a polar opposite energy could have an everlasting effect.

"Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" the fallen angel, Raynare, asked sincerely. She used her body to give him support as they glided slowly toward the mainland from the sea. One of her kinds, a blond hair and blue eyes girl, Mittelt, followed the couple from behind, but did not bother to render any assistance.

Naruto looked at the fallen angel to his left while his arm wrapped around her shoulder for stability. He formed a smile as he remembered a certain worrisome servant from his past had done the same thing when he was injured. The silver-haired girl was one of his many subordinates when he was promoted to one of the pillars, but she had him were more than that at his own sister's constant interference.

'Astra…' Naruto muttered that devil's name and pondered why he was remembering something like that at the moment. He shook his head lightly to clear the image. "I am fine, Raynare, and as long as Mittelt don't try to stab me from behind, I will heal quickly enough."

Hearing that, her eyes sharpened and immediately cocked her head to behind her. She saw Mittelt was holding a light spear tightly in her hands and was readied to do something she wasn't about to allow.

"Tehehe, I wasn't going to take away your beloved, honestly, Raynare-sama, so please don't look at me with those scary eyes," Mittelt asserted as the energy weapon vanished from her hand. The girl then tightened the string around her gothic attire in order to stop matching those deadly glares. She was confused to why Raynare would want to serve someone like that. It would be better for them to run away and report everything that had happened to the governor general, Azazel-sama. They would be punished for trying to steal the Sacred Gear and ignoring their task of observation and engaged the target, but it was still better than staying here.

Naruto chuckled lightly, getting Raynare's attention. "There's no need for you to do anything. If Mittelt thinks she could kill me when I'm this weakened then she's free to try. But I can say for certain, the end result won't be pleasant for her."

Mittelt tensed up at the dry remark before smirking. "Ah, I've never thought of doing something like that, Naruto-sama. With the power you wield, I would not last a second. And even if I do, Raynare-sama would kill me."

"**At least she's humbled and smart enough to know where she stands against you,**" the dark voice within Naruto commented. "**She might still be useful yet. I want to increase the test subject when you're recovered fully. Getting blasted by a full power of purification without actively defending yourself has serious consequences no matter how strong you think you are.**"

'Don't need to tell me that. I know my mistake, but I was a little shocked to see my imouto would attack me with a full force,' Naruto replied with a thought and paid attention to Raynare. "We don't need to return to the church since they're probably not there anymore. Set me down right here so I can fix myself."

"As you wish, Naruto-sama," Raynare replied and descended toward the ground. Mittlelt followed suit while Naruto sat cross-legged and entered a meditated state. Shadowy aura enveloped him as small droplets of light were being expelled from his body.

"**Sorry to say this, but she's not your imouto yet,**" Kurama pointed out as Naruto frowned. He knew that much. If it was her then there was no way she would attack him like that. "**She's Koneko even if my sister Serene had awakened within her… grumpily, I must say. Serene will slowly introduced a new set of memory into the girl's consciousness, but there are several ways that this could go."**

'Three ways to be exact,' Naruto corrected.

"**Yes, three ways, either consciously or unconsciously since foreign memory is always a pain even if the soul is the same.**" Kurama agreed. "**First, Koneko could reject the memory and it would be locked away or be destroyed forever. In other word, what made your imouto your imouto will no longer exists. Second possibility is that the new set of memory will overshadowed Koneko's current one and what made her would cease to be. That would be the best choice in my opinion since this Koneko's personality is not real, but only created after her reincarnation."**

Naruto pursed his lips at the grim possibility. He had somewhat acquaintance with the white-haired reincarnated devil and thought her like a friend even though she took advantage of him for sweets. But then his sister took advantage of him for many things as well.

"I'm going to call that plan B. The third choice is be better in my opinion so we'll go with that."

"**Meshing their memories together so they both could exist as one?" **Kurama questioned skeptically. "**I don't think you should do something like that. If that is too much dissimilarity between them, the two personalities might come in conflict and she might reject both of them at once. In such case, it will be disastrous and she'll become nothing more than a blank person."**

'Kurama, why do you care so much what happened to her? It's not like she's your sister, and you said the choice is not up to us,' Naruto stated flatly.

"**True, she's not my sister, but Serene is in there. Even we all have our differences at doing things, we Aspect are siblings. We were born together … probably,**" Kurama said unsurely. "**Anyway, yes, I suppose it's not entirely up to us which choice she would make, but we can still persuade her to make the one we wanted by showing her things."**

'I know, but I won't force her in the end because she probably will hate me for it,' Naruto replied mentally and opened his eyes slowly. He had expelled all the foreign energy from his body and now it was returning to its full power. The shadow around him condensed and formed a thin layer over his body before become unseen.

"Raynare," Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Do you know where Kuoh Academy is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do. I've spend a bit of times there masquerading as a student in order to spy on Issei," Raynare answered truthfully.

"Mmm… that's good to know. Alright, I have a task for you," Naruto said after he made up his mind about where to go from here. "I want you to check on Koneko and see how she's doing. I would have gone myself, but I don't think my presence is welcome there just yet."

"But they will attack me if they found out that I'm spying on them," Raynare stated her concern.

"Then don't spy from the shadow, just act like a student of the academy and don't attack them unless they mean you harm, but I don't think they will," Naruto advised. "From what I seen, they wouldn't attack each other in public, let alone a school full of people."

"I understand," Raynare said. "I know it's not my place, but what will you be doing, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto paid an eye at the girl as she averted her own ones from him.

"I'm sor –

"I'm going to visit my home in the remote part of the underworld. It was given to me when I was promoted to one of the pillars so even now, it's still technically belongs to me," Naruto interrupted.

"Pillar… Y-you were a devil!?"

"Yes, was it that shocking?" Naruto questioned with a chuckle. His life was filled with twist and turn, meeting many different people from all walks of life. Many of them were previously his enemies, but became some of his best friends. Michael, the archangel was the best example.

"No, I just thought you were an angel originally," Raynare answered. "But it doesn't matter. I will serve you whether you are an angel or a devil because you gave me a purpose."

'Really?' He thought and briefly leered at Mittelt, who was paying attention, before returning his gaze back to Raynare.

"I think I should tell you a bit about my past. I was born as a human in a small ninja like village many years before the Great War broke out. After my village was destroyed by monsters, I was reincarnated as a low ranking devil under Lucifer's leadership. Through my innumerable achievements, I was promoted to one of the seventy-two pillars and given a… generous amount of land as well as title of a duke of the underworld. It was the best I could hope for at the time so I continued to serve him with the best of my ability."

The former-devil inhaled deeply and frowned. "However, he betrayed me when he showed his true face. He killed my sister right before my eyes and fatally wounded me. It was then that Michael gave me salvation and granted me the power of an archangel by sharing some of his essence. Technically, I was a reincarnated angel, but a true angel regardless."

Raynare and Mittelt were speechless. Reincarnation ability was always possible without Evil Pieces or Brave Saint system, but to reincarnate a high ranking devil – one of the pillars – during the war was unthinkable since there were many ramifications. The entire host of heavens would definitely be against it.

"It's strange isn't it? For Michael to do something like that?" Naruto asked as the two girls nodded in agreement. "Even now, I don't know why he did that."

"Anyway, as an archangel, I had to fight against those that were once my friends. Even with scorn on both sides of the war, I did not care. My only motivation then was revenge for my sister. I knew my own men would not listen to me and followed me like when I was a devil, but I didn't expect them to betray me in the end," Naruto lamented about the critical mistake he made near the end of the war. "They cut off my wings and left me to die, but even in that moment, where everything seemed hopeless, a new force came to my aid. It was also when I fell and my wings became like yours."

"You went from human to devil, angel and fallen?" Mittelt called out. "I never heard someone doing something like that before."

"Naruto-sama," Raynare mumbled with a sad face as the said person gave her a nod.

"My journey did not end there, and many things I did after were something I'm not too proud of," Naruto admitted. He had allowed his newfound power to take control of him and slaughtered so many of his comrades. "I don't want to tell you about them since I don't want to remember it, but currently I am known as an aspect empowered entity. The only one higher than my current rank is a true Aspect like the beast you all feared, the Great Red."

"The G-great Red!? I thought it was a dragon," Mittelt called out again. Naruto was about to clarify but a shadow materialized above him.

"**Dragon? Don't group us with such a puny mortal species. Unlike those you called Gods and Buddha, we are true immortals. We can never die!**" Kurama roared before swirling into a small creature with nine tails. **"Physical form has no meaning to us; we can be anything we so desired."**

"Is that a youkai!? It's so cute," Mittelt announced and tried to hold it. However, a playful flick of its tails batted her away as Raynare tensed up.

"**I'm not falling for your façade,**" Kurama snorted.

"Why must you choose that form?" Naruto asked, seeing the shadowy kyuubi before him. Youkai was what destroyed his village under the order of Lucifer in order to test his survival and willpower. How the Satan ordered them into doing that still eluded him, but he would deal with that race eventually.

"**Why not, does it annoy you?**" Kurama asked while flicking its many tails in front of the blond face. Naruto simply sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto changed the subject. The Dark Aspect rarely projected itself outside its host as it would not have access to its full power.

**"You're not going to see Serene so I'm going with her instead,"** Kurama said and landed gently on top of Raynare's head with a single playful leap. **"I want to have a chat with her since it has been a while, and I want to check how my experiment going."**

It then looked down at Raynare. **"The devouring gear within will prevent you from dying under normal circumstances, but the power of destruction of that red-haired girl can still kill you at the moment if you're not careful. You can still die if your body is destroyed entirely."**

"I understand. Thank you for granting me such power, Aspect-sama," Raynare thanked sincerely. She always wanted a Sacred Gear and be useful to someone.

**"Kurama,"** Kurama corrected.

"Kurama," Raynare said.

**"-sama,"** Kurama added.

"Apology, Kurama-sama," Raynare apologized.

**"Then shall we go?"** Kurama asked and then looked at Naruto. **"I will catch up with you later when we met up or if this form somehow got 'killed'. If I die, then the negotiation is off and I suggest taking Koneko by force instead. You can do something like that easily even if Serene tries to stop you."**

Naruto gave a nod of approval. It took centuries to master the Aspect powers with great efficiency, and even then, there were plenty of ways to use it. He'd constantly made up more techniques as the possibility seemed to be endless. In contrast, Koneko, was more or less, just a new born, learning how to walk for the first time. There was no doubt in his mind that he could overpower her if he chose.

Raynare and Kurama vanished in a swirl of black smokes, afterward.

"Where did he go?" Mittelt asked when she returned while rubbing her swollen cheek. "Where is Raynare-sama?"

"She went on an errand," Naruto said as a black line formed horizontally in the air behind him. It split opened like several adjoining double doors as he stood up. Naruto stepped all the way through it. "You are free to go, Mittelt. I no longer required your service."

"But…" Mittelt called out, but the rift closed, leaving her all alone. "Ah, what should I do now? Should I go after Raynare-sama?"

The blond-haired girl pondered for a little bit before flying off to report back to Shemhazai-sama and Azazel-sama about a certain being named Naruto Uzumaki.

**XxXxX**

"Looked like everything healed like it'd never existed, Buchou," the black-haired with a killer figure said and checked her lower chest. The ribs within were perfectly mended while Rias clenched her hands to see any sign of damage. Those limbs were torn apart during the one sided fight, but now it was completely fine.

Yuuto was checking on the unconscious Koneko while Issei checked on Asia. They found the blond-haired nun in the basement of the abandoned church after the crucifix was found empty. They weren't sure who moved her, but she had no injuries on her person. Both of the girls were now sleeping peaceful on a separate sofa of the Occult clubroom.

"They are fine. Koneko only appeared to be exhausted while this one was only knocked out," said the silver-haired girl with a matching pair of eyes. After the careful examination, she tugged them nicely on the sofa and pulled the other two boys away to let them rest.

"Why are you here, Grayfia?" Rias asked, now seated in behind her desk with Akeno by her side. "Did nii-san send you? Is this about the engagement?"

"Yes," Grayfia answered flatly. "The contract between your House and House Phenix must be up hold and fulfill. That's what Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama wishes."

"I told him, I don't want to! They signed it without my consent!"

"Even so, both Lord Gremory and Lord Phenix had agreed on such union then so it still valid. Sirzechs-sama have given you some leniency on the matter and hoped you would discuss it with your fiancé, Riser-sama, but you have been avoiding him constantly," Grayfia pointed out. "You can blame no person by yourself for neglecting it until now. I was only going to deliver the message that you have no time left but…"

She looked at Rias and frowned. "I didn't expect to find something like this. If your opponent is too strong for you, you should not engage them and make a tactical retreat."

"Pardon me, but we didn't expect him to be that strong, and escaping then didn't seem possible either," Yuuto interjected as Akeno nodded. Issei was depressed that he couldn't do anything during the fight. His gauntlet arm was blast into pieces by the strange beam of dark energy, and it was a miracle that he was still alive now.

"Without Koneko's help, I don't think be here and talking away like this," Akeno added. "I still don't understand what happened then though. We were dying then we were fine. It felt like a dream."

"Obviously, it was not," Grayfia said.

"Yes. We will wait until she wakes up and explains it to us," Rias said, fidgeting her fingers. "Grayfia, do you know anything about a fallen angel named Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Grayfia repeated the words a few time. Her eyes shifted from normal to sorrowful in a fraction of a second as something went through her mind. She then brushed her maid attire a little and smiled. "Yes, House Uzumaki was one of the Pillars of the underworld."

"WHAT!?"

"Please don't shout in here," Grayfia ordered as if she owned the room. "House Uzumaki was promoted to that status as a reward for Lord Uzumaki's accomplishments during the war. He defected to the opposition near the end of the war, however, and from then on, that House was abolished due to being a traitor. But in actual fact, there was no heir left to continue it. By the way, did you have a good look at that person? Did he have golden blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes, there were also some markings on his cheeks," Rias answered after calming herself. She was in thought.

'He's still alive…? Where have he been all these years?' Grayfia thought with great inner conflict. She wanted to go ask him something, but she was also angry at him.

"If he was a pillar, that mean he was a devil. Why is he a Fallen Angel now? No, is he even called that? His light spears are pitch-black," Akeno asked.

"I don't know what happened exactly since I wasn't born then so I never met him personally, but he was a devil before he was an angel; an archangel to be exact," Grayfia explained. "And as an angel, he could fall due to impure actions and become a fallen."

"That's made sense, I guess," Rias said.

"Unfortunately, that's wrong, he's not a fallen angel anymore," corrected a very cute girl in school uniform. She was standing in the door way with a bright smile plastered on her face. A small black fox was sitting on top of her head, wrapping its paw around her long silky hair while leering at the group inside the room.

"Raynare!" Issei called out.

"Wrong. It's Yuuma Amano," Raynare corrected. "How could you forget your girlfriend's name? I know we only went on one date, but I thought you would remember at least that much, Issei-kun."

"Eh!? That's… what?"

Raynare's expression turned dark and menacing. "Or maybe I should remind you of what happened then?"

Issei held his chest where the light spear had pieced it on reflex before clenching his fist in anger. Yuuto stopped him from doing any further after examining the fox, however. Everyone else in the room could sense the vast power that the small creature was emitting.

**'Hmmm… what does Red sees in this boy?'** Kurama thought and checked each of the people in the room. It then stopped and stared at Grayfia, who was stoic. '**She looks familiar… silver hair and eyes. Where have I seen her before? Ah…**'

"What do you think you're doing here, Fallen Angel?" Rias asked, breaking up the façade.

"Can't I visit my school club and check if I could join as a member?" Yuuma asked with a smile as almost everyone stared at her. Kurama figured out who Grayfia was and vanished in a puff of black smokes from the top of Raynare's head. Grayfia along with Rias and Akeno located it quickly as it stood next to the sleeping form of Koneko.

"Hey, I want to talk to you so get out here," Kurama said with a normal tone. As requested, a white dense steam erupted from the small girl's body. It swirled in the air a little, forming a translucent serpent.

"**Nnnnn, why are you so small? Hang on a sec,**" it said before its body split apart into many white streams like ribbons. They glide toward the ground, wrapping into each other and formed a small white bunny right before the fox. "About the same eye level now, Dark, or you go by Kurama now?"

"Either one is fine, Serene," Kurama said, ignoring everyone else in the room. "So how is she?"

"I don't know. I'm still half asleep, and mad at you for waking me this early," Serene growled and scratched her long bunny ears a little. "Just with only a one small technique, she became comatose like that. Mortals have such a fragile body."

"It's not a small technique and it's definitely wasn't my fault, or his. We weren't really sure where you were when you are in your slumber, and your aura was everywhere around the world. Why is that?"

"What are they?" Yuuto asked, looking at the two small creatures that could talk. The fox look liked a youkai with its multitude of tails while the rabbit looked like just an ordinary rabbit a person can buy in a pet store. Raynare simply giggled like a school girl and brushed her long black hair back.

"The white one came out of Koneko didn't it? They could be a new kind of familiar?" Akeno asked, arching her body over them.

"They are not, can't you feel their aura?" Rias said as Grayfia nodded in agreement.

"They look cute and cuddly," Akeno tried to touch the bunny, but a white string made of fur originated from its body passed through her without slowly down before swinging to the side out of it. It then hovered in the air above as Akeno collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

Widening their eyes, the group tried to help Akeno, but found she wasn't breathing at all. Raynare was speechless as she watched the display near the door.

"What did you do to Akeno-chan!" Issei roared angrily as Yuuto formed swords in his hands.

"Stop it you two," Grayfia ordered and stopped the two from doing something foolish. "May I ask what did you do to her?"

The bunny stared at Grayfia for a few seconds while Kurama sighed. "**Nnnnn, at least someone here have manner. I just rip out her soul that's all for calling me a familiar and try to pat me like some kind of domesticated animal. **

"I apologize on her behalf so can you forgive her this one time?"

**"**Fine, but I'm not going to put it back next time," Serene replied in a normal tone of voice.

The furry string in the air then lowered and impaled into Akeno's body. The girl gasped and coughed as she held her throat in discomfort. Just seconds ago, she was held above the room while she watched her lifeless body below, unable to say or do anything.

"When you left with your host, I found the human world was devastated so I simply use my power to heal and repair it so it could bloom again," Serene continued like nothing had happened. "That was before I went to the other side and search for the girl's soul fragments. It took longer than I thought since there were so many there. Then everything became a bit hazy so I fell asleep."

"Is that why you're grumpy than usual?"

**"I'm not grumpy! Don't call me that! And why were you fighting in the first place? Do you pick fights with mortals now?" **Serene asked and then had a detailed examination of the people around the room.

"That wasn't –

"That's because he took Asia-chan captive and send a formal challenge to Buchou," Issei called out, remembering the excruciating pain around his chest as the black marking tortured him.

Revising a bit of Koneko's memory, Serene spoke up. "Buchou is Rias Gremory, who's Asia-chan?"

"That's then golden haired girl sleeping over there, and nope, he's wrong. Naruto didn't take her, she went with him willingly," Kurama revealed while using one of his tails to point at Asia. "And the challenge thing was to check if Rias actually cared about her peerage or not, and to see their devotions to their leader. Naruto had something similar, but they all abandoned him when he needed their support the most."

Hearing that last bit, Raynare frowned and wanted to know more.

"That's bullshit! He tries to kill us!" Issei shouted as Yuuto and Akeno agreed.

"That's because your King broke the rules of the game first," Kurama said calmly and eyed Rias. "She tried to attack Raynare while she was busy fighting you three."

"Buchou helped because she only wanted to save us from getting killed."

"So? The fact she broke the rules of the game and entered the battle means that Naruto could do the same as well," Kurama retorted.

"But there's no reason to kill us! I despised someone like him. He's a mons –

Issei couldn't finish as a tendril slammed the boy's into the wall. Yuuto tried to help, but got slammed into another wall with another tail. Grayfia stopped Akeno and Rias from doing something foolish as the boys weren't in mortal danger. In addition, she wasn't sure she could fight against the fox evenly in this place and there was a nagging problem of the white one that could rip out people's soul effortlessly, ignoring their physical defenses entirely.

"**Listening here, puny ex-human, you do not have the right to call him that without going through what he did. You do not know how much he had given up for your kind's continued existence. He grew up and lived in a world where it kill or be killed! Even so he tries to spare as much people as he can. But what did he get in the end? Being called a traitor by his friends, his only family member killed before his eyes, betrayed by his own men and left to die alone at a bottom of an abyss? Do you think this is some sort of a game? The moment you become a devil, you have entered a world that not rainbow and sunshine so grow up or I will kill you right here and now.**"

"**That's enough, stop bullying the naïve boy,**" Serene ordered flatly as Kurama growled and shrank his tendrils, letting his captive go. "When did you become so emotional? You were always indifferent to everything."

"Things change, I've changed.**"** Kurama admitted that he was no longer the same Aspect those centuries ago. "Whether it's for the better? I don't know for sure, but I feel like I'm really living in the world."

"No, we're have changed, all of us," Serene claimed.

**XxXxX**

"Traitors…" Naruto mumbled sadly as he looked at the condescending sigils that were plastered all over the outside wall of the rundown building. It wasn't exactly his choice to join the angels, but rather Lucifer had forced his hands. Standing here in the home he built with his two hands, he realized how much he had missed the place since it was full of memories – both sad and happy one. He couldn't return here when he joined the rank of the angels as they were at war.

_"What a dump, and in the middle of nowhere too," the blond-haired girl pouted as she examined the small piece of land they were given. "Why can't the great one give us something better? A little closer to the market would be great."_

_"Imouto, we weren't born as true devils so he can't do something like that without everyone challenging his wisdoms," Naruto said, trying to force a smile. "The Master had granted us this since we don't have a place that we could call our own. It's generous enough, and besides, I think it's the thought that counts."_

_"But you're a duke now, and one of the 72 Pillars. People shouldn't argue what you are being rewarded with, if they're jealous then they should do those deadly missions themselves," she snorted with frustration. "Wealth, fame, prestige, and you can have own servants now! You gained all that with hard work and bloodshed so why are they complaining? It's not like the great one favored you without basis."_

_"Imouto, please stop. I don't mind what the masses think of me, I only care about those that are my friends and family think," Naruto claimed and placed his hand on her shoulders. "If you don't you want to live here with me then I'm sure I can arrange another place for you with Luci-kun. You like him don't you?"_

_"I don't like him! He only has eyes for Astra even though she likes…" the girl said and trailed off that last bit. "I'm sorry, I won't complain anymore, and I want to live with you, Onii-sama."_

_"Cool, then I has a surprise, I'm going built a house like our parents from scratch," Naruto declared with his chest puffed up. "Well, not exactly the same since our parent's home is pretty small and we have to sleep in the same room. You will have your own room from now on! Do you like that?"_

_"Yeah," she replied with a slight sad face._

_"What's wrong – ?"_

_"Wow, this place is… I thought Lucifier-sama would reward you with a better land," someone else said from behind them. The handsome man with crimson hair waved at the siblings. "Hey, I brought those materials you ordered, completely free of charge as long as you attend the upcoming party for my son."_

_"Lord Gremory, It is nice to see you," the girl greeted. "How's Sirzechs-chan? Can he walk yet? I wanted to hold him, but your wife wouldn't let me. She's so mean."_

_"Hahaha, no, she just quite protective of the babe, but he will grow to be strong as worthy of my heir, Sirzechs Gremory! I just know it," Lord Gremory replied. "We will talk more at the party, is there anything else you need? I still owe you several favors."_

_"Well, if you really wanted to pay me back then…" Naruto said and requested something._

_"Eh? No way, I'm not that kind of devil, I can't help you build a house! I will order my servants to do it for you."_

_"But you said anything, or you want me to tell Vene-chan that you flirted with Sola-chan? I got pictures of it too," Naruto pointed out and held up a photo. The red-haired man was shocked and tried to grab it, but failed miserably. He admitted defeated afterward and helped the duo build their homes. He eventually found Naruto had no such evidence in the first place, which caused him to crack up hysterically._

Every bricks, every timbers, every nails, he remembered touching them and making sure they were in place. It took more than a year to build with only the two of them between missions while extra helpers came occasionally. Passing through the door-less entrance, vision of old inhabitants filled the hall, converting the darkness into bright light. It revealed the double staircase up to the second level.

_"Welcome home, Lord Uzumaki," welcomed the maid with silver hair and eyes along with several servants. "I hope your mission went well. Shall I get the bath ready for you?"_

_"No, the task was tiring and they kept chasing me. I'm famished," Naruto said as the girl nodded. "By the way, Astra-chan, why do you want to work here? Your parents are high ranking officials, and you know you could get much more with others household. Better pay too. Luci-kun kept asking me about it, and I'm inclined to agree –_

_"Ah your back, Onii-sama, come here, I want to show you something," the blond haired girl said and dragged her brother away while narrowing her eyes at the maid suspiciously._

_"I don't care about money or fame, I only want one thing," Astra mumbled softly as she watched the siblings ran off._

The vision faded as Naruto looked around at the extensive damage. Misty shadows erupted and swirled around his body as he spread out his hands outward. Like conducting an orchestra, each wave of his hands, the shadow was morphed into materials. They began filling in the gaps in the wall, floor and ceiling. Black fog spread across the floor from his feet, repairing the foundation and materializing a brand new red carpet. Cracks and fissure closed itself as lantern and candles filled hall in its brilliance. Smashed statues, ornaments, and paintings uplifted by shadowy hands and tendrils, piecing together and returned to their original place along the wall.

While that was going on, a girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails noticed the phenomenon from outside. It was like a shadowy tornado of materials, but instead of destroying the building it enveloped, it was restoring the building rapidly. "Someone is fixing the old haunted place? Or maybe it was a ghost?"

Chill went through her body as she shrieked on reflex. Realizing what she had done, she patted herself in the forehead in a patronizing manner. She then remembered the story when she was younger as it was told to many kids about a devil that betrayed his creator and lost everything he had as it was stated to be this place. The story was to show kids that no one should dare to challenge the Satan, and it was one of her favorite story until the civil war broke out when someone did do exactly that.

"Ah, it's the Legend of the Fallen Devil! That sounds like a good episode for Miracle Levia-tan!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Happy boxing day! Hope you got what you wanted. The next chapter will come after two one-shots - **_Shadow of Tranquility: Blackened Wings_** (Raynare) and **_Shadow of Tranquility: Whitened Wings _**(Gabriel)**_._** They are called false epilogues and would only occur if the first of the three options I mentioned happened.


End file.
